Business Scandals
by xXTimetoReadXx
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, 2 unalike young adults, find themselves in a complicated romance after realizing that they work together at Jackson Aquatics Co. Even being colleagues, they are unable to deny their heated feelings for one another, and problems emerge. With Percy as her boss, can they manage to keep their relationship a secret in his scandalous business world? R&R!
1. Late Night Out

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 1 – Late Night Out**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan**

_New story readers! I'm really hoping this story will receive much praise and many reviews. I would like to keep this brief, so enjoy! ~Serena_

**Annabeth's POV –**

"This dress is _so _tight, Thals. Why do I even have to wear this anyway?" I complain, trying to pull the bottom of it so it would at least reach my mid-thigh. The dress my best friend, Thalia Grace, persuaded me to wear, was tight fitting, navy blue, and seriously uncomfortable.

"It's a club, Annabeth, you're supposed to wear that," Thalia responded, looking completely confident in the strapless black dress she decided to wear. She was also accessorized with a long bronze necklace, and her hair was newly fixed to look incredibly spikey.

On the other hand, my smooth and wavy blond hair was hanging down my shoulders on both sides. Surprisingly, it was perfectly organized today, for Thalia had put tons of product in it.

Slipping on the selected white heels Thalia bought for me {which I did not approve of, by the way}, I stumbled briefly before steadying myself, annoyed at the silly shoes most women wore.

"Okay, let's go, it's already 8:30, and we should be home by midnight, I guess" Thalia said, getting her keys to the red Porsche.

I don't reply but nod, and snatch my white purse from the bedside table, and follow Thalia out the front door.

xXxXxXx

After shutting the door after getting in, I settle into the cool leather seat, before Thalia headed out towards the club and away from the middle-class apartment we had in Manhattan.

"I still can't believe we're totally single," Thalia said, right as we left the building.

I laugh. "At least we have jobs. I'm still working at that architectural building, and you're a forensics scientist…so pretty much our lives are set for now"

"But Annie, nothing's exciting anymore. Sometimes I miss high school," she said.

"Well, hopefully _you _get some guys tonight, if you'd like," I remarked, smirking.

"Yeah. Hopefully," she responds.

xXxXxXx

The street outside the club was mostly full already, and I could already hear the blaring music from inside. The large place was illuminated with a purple and blue glow, and there were lines already outside.

After parking, Thalia sauntered over to the entrance, and the bulky bouncer let us in. Instantly, I could feel the heated air, and the deafening music blasted through the speakers. The entire inside was dim, and there were few blue and purple lights swirling around on the ceiling.

"Woah…listen I'm going to go find Pipes, she said she would be here. You sure you can handle being by yourself for a while, Annie?" she said, looking at me.

Glaring at the mention of my horrible nickname, I replied, "Have fun" before wandering towards the bar in the back of the room.

I sit down on one of the 360 degree rotational chairs, before turning to the bartender.

"I'll have a water, please," I ask, reaching into my purse for my phone.

The bartender gives me a smile while getting my water before saying, "No drink tonight?"

Returning the smile, I respond, "Nope, I prefer staying sober tonight"

He places my drink on the counter as another tall man sinks into the chair beside me.

"Vodka," he says, taking out his wallet.

Pretending like I didn't hear him, I sip my water carefully, while scrolling through already read office emails.

"Are you really that bored?" I hear a deep voice say from my right.

I turn towards him. His eyes point to my phone, and I laugh. "My best friend ditched me."

"She doesn't seem very nice." he said, smiling.

"She's alright. Not the nicest, but tolerable" I reply, returning his smile.

"I'm Percy."

"Annabeth."

I noticed that he had greenish blue eyes, and scrambled black hair that seemed like it hasn't been brushed for days. Also, he seemed very muscular, and his teeth were a gleaming white. He was dressed in a casual blue shirt and dark jeans, and he looked as if he spent hours here already. He was…_god, just plain attractive. _I couldn't help thinking that.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. So what drags you here today? You don't look like the kind of person to be lurking around these places" he said.

Suddenly, I feel awkward. "Am I supposed to be offended? But yeah, my best friend Thalia forced me to come after work today" I respond.

He laughs after putting down his drink. "I should buy you a drink then. I'm probably half drunk already, and you should have some fun," he said, turning towards the bartender.

"No, you don't-"

"I'll have another vodka, please" Percy asked, gesturing to his own drink.

"You didn't have to – I can pay –" I began, but he cut me off.

"Nah, I got money," he said, pulling out some bills.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, as the bartender places the drink on the counter and Percy slides it over to me.

**Percy's POV – **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth says.

Her gleaming gray eyes look up at mine, and I try to decipher what she's thinking.

"My dad, Poseidon Jackson, is the creator of one of the largest aquatic companies globally, and I guess I just live in his fame," I respond carefully, making sure not to share too much information with this new woman I just met.

_But she's beautiful, _my mind thinks. Annabeth had a semi-athletic build, and wavy blond hair that somehow seemed like it wasn't always this perfect. She had long legs, and she wore a blue dress that fit her perfectly. But her eyes, god, they were just…irritating. I couldn't figure out anything about her.

She slowly downed her cup of vodka as I looked in surprise. I hadn't even reached half of my drink yet, but I've already drank enough tonight.

"Woah, slow down there" I said jokingly.

She turned to look at me. "I actually want to have real fun tonight"

"Let's do it then." I say, snatching my cup and finishing my drink.

Annabeth clears her throat before calling for the bartender, who looked as if he were tired of taking our orders.

"We'll have some shots, please," she asked.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, drearily.

"Thanks, Henry," Annabeth said, and my ears perked up. _They're friends? _Henry smiled at her, and placed out shot glasses.

"I finally caught sight of his name tag. I felt bad for him," she said, as if she read my mind.

As Henry poured our drinks, he suggested, "Why don't you two have a shot challenge? I've seen people like you do it before" while he lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Annabeth, why don't we?" I ask, feeling my inhibitions already disappearing after finishing my vodka.

I could already see her inhibitions lowering too. Her usual cautiousness had lessened, and I could tell she was considering the idea.

She smiles. "Why not?" she says, raising one of her shot glasses before gulping it down. "You're slacking, Percy"

"You wish," I say while chuckling, as I rapidly gulp down another 2 cups.

Continuously, Annabeth and I drank as much as we could, before we were both dizzy with alcohol. Suddenly, I saw Annabeth slide off her chair without much grace, and with her purse in one hand and her other grasping my forearm, she tugged me forward and onto the dance floor.

The world swirled around me in puzzling glimpses of light, and all I saw was Annabeth's conspicuous blond hair and flashes of purple and green.

"We should dance!" Annabeth exclaimed as she finally stopped dragging me and began to move to the music.

"No, Annabeth, I don't think we should – " I started, but she didn't listen to me, and continued to dance. She could easily be hurt in these crowds if she was seriously drunk, so I clumsily pulled her to me and began to pull tug her towards the less crowded areas in the back of the club.

**Annabeth's POV - **

Percy's eyes were wide with concern, and I could only catch swirls of green before he pulled me to his chest, and I almost felt comfortable in the warmness of his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't focus on anything, and everything looked like it was blurred into one huge blob of colors.

Percy brought me to the back and dark part of the club, and he put his hands on my shoulders and told me to look at him.

"Annabeth. _Annabeth._ Focus. I have to drive you home. You have to tell me your address now," he said.

"I live in New York, dummy," I said, hearing the muffled music pound through my ears.

For a moment, he seems fazed, and I realized he must've been severely drunk too.

Suddenly, I feel someone behind me push me towards Percy, so I collapse in his arms again. I giggle. I could feel his muscular arms wound around me.

"C'mon Annabeth. You have to get up," he murmured, weakly trying to pull me back up.

"I want to dance, please!" I exclaim. I start to head back towards the dance floor, only to see him haul me back to the wall. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek. His lips were so close to my skin, it was almost as if they were.

"Annabeth, stop. I can't stay this focused much longer," he whispers.

Subconsciously, I turn my head to the left accidentally, and suddenly I feel lips crash down on mine. I had no idea what was happening, all I felt was the softness of his hair, the roughness of his lips, and my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

His large hands tangle into my already ruined hair, and I can feel his body slamming against mine. My right hand was locked in his raven black hair, where as my left hand was against his chest, and I could feel the beat of his heart.

_I had no idea what I was doing. _

He pulled away. I open my eyes in surprise as he looks down at me, hair ruffled in tangled knots.

"Ok, we _have _to go now," he states, as if nothing happened.

He lifts me up with both of his arms, and walks towards the entrance, which from my view, was blurred by the alcohol. I could feel his muscular arms get weak as we exited the building, which was probably the cause of all the shots we had.

He placed me inside a black car that also had black leather seats, and he closed the door behind me. After a few seconds, he slid into the driver's seat.

"God, I shouldn't be driving," he said to himself. "Annabeth, listen, you have to tell me where you live," he continued, facing me.

I didn't respond. I felt absolutely sick and dizzy, and my eyes couldn't adjust to anything.

All I saw were Percy's green eyes and his lips moving quickly, before I drifted into darkness.

_And that's all for chapter one! Please, please REVIEW, favorite, and follow! I look forward to receiving your comments and thoughts about this story so far. Until next time! ~Serena_


	2. Waking Up

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 2 – Waking Up**

_Welcome back readers! I know it's been a while, but here it is! Remember to please **review** because it's great motivation for me to continue writing. It's a little short, but enjoy!_

**Annabeth's POV –**

My head hurt. A lot.

I shot straight out of bed, immediately identifying the bed sheets as silk, rather than my scruffy cotton ones. Looking around, I found myself in the bed of a massive room, with light starting to stream through the windows, and a couch with a huge screen TV. Layers of pillows were scattered along the couch, and I even noticed a small, fluffy, and dark brown dog at the edge of the couch, wagging his tail and looking at me.

Detaching myself from the covers, I climbed out of the bed and looked out window. Recognizing the familiar street, I widened my eyes.

We were in the Upper East Side, 5th Avenue. Occasionally, I went uptown to jog in Central Park, and my best guess was that we were in _The Magellan, _the most expensive hotel of Manhattan.

_How did I get here? _

Suddenly, I hear the creak of the shower handle turn, and it turned quieter than before. Mentally, I whack myself on the head. _How I did I not hear the water running? _

Before I could run back to the bed, a familiar face emerges from the bathroom door, with a towel around his waist, upper half exposed. Green eyes stared at me, and I cannot tear my eyes away from his body. Forcing myself to look away, he finally says suggestively, "Staring?"

I look at him, ignoring his comment. "Why am I here? What happened last night?"

He looks surprised. "You don't remember anything?" he asks.

I recall last night's events. "I-I remember kissing you, and, uh, this party, Thalia…oh shit Thalia," I curse, frantically looking for my purse.

He straightens. Quickly, he runs to one of the couches and snatches up my purse. I fumble with my phone after searching for it. I dial Thalia's number.

"ANNABETH, WHERE DID YOU GO LAST NIGHT," she bellows.

I glance at Percy before turning away and lowering my voice. "Listen…I'll be home at maybe midafternoon, I can't talk now, bye."

"Ann-" she begins, but I quickly click the end button of the call.

I look back at Percy, who seems to have put on a pair of boxers and a grey t-shirt while I wasn't looking. Thank gods.

"Listen, I hardly know you, and I really can't stay here, but my apartment is like 25 minutes away and I need to change out of these clothes," I say.

He heads towards a drawer and opens the bottom one, revealing a set of dress shirts. He selects a light blue one and tosses it to me, offering it.

"Take it."

We stare at each other for a moment before I say, "Well? Are you just going to watch me change?" I demand.

"If I could." He laughs, while I stare at him annoyed. "I'll go downstairs." Before he leaves, he grabs a pair of dark jeans and then closes the door behind him.

Utterly amazed at what last night turned out to be, I shrug off my clothes, put on the silky collared shirt, and then walk down to where Percy was supposedly cooking breakfast.

"So how'd I end up here?" I say, while I sit at the island as he cooks.

"Um…well you sorta blacked out before you could tell me your address, and I didn't know what to do so I brought you here," he replies.

"And where exactly are we?"

"_The Magellan. _Can't you tell from the view?"

"And how do you possibly have one of the largest rooms in the entire building?" I question.

While taking out two classy plates, he says, "My dad owns a large company."

After he laid out the pancakes, I cautiously took a fork and poked it.

It was soggy.

"God, do you even know how to cook?" I asked jokingly.

He laughs and says, "Maybe."

I stand up from my seat and rush to the stove, pouring new pancake mix into the pan, and look at him. "Watch and learn."

xXxXxXx

After we finished eating my pancakes, he started up conversation.

"So you have a job?" he asks, washing the plates.

I smile. "I have a job interview tomorrow as an architect with a lucrative company. You?" I answer.

"Well, like I said, my dad's the CEO and he's planning to give the company to me soon, but I don't really have a job as of right now." Percy says casually.

"You're going to be a CEO?" I ask, surprised.

He laughs and says, "You sound like it's impossible for me."

I shrug and say, "Who knows?"

Suddenly, someone's loud phone ringtone goes off blaring, and instantly Percy's hands goes to his pockets and after reading the caller ID, he jams his finger on the green answer button.

"Jackson."

His face is expressionless as he listens to the other person talk.

"Okay I will contact Nico and tell him to pick up the car as soon as possible."

Pause.

"Thanks, bye."

He clicks the end button on his phone and I say, "I should probably be getting home now."

He thinks for a moment before asking, "Yeah, probably. I'll send you home."

xXxXxXx

Once we get down to the ground level, we walk out into the cloudy day of New York, full of large crowds and bustling people. The signs displayed vivid colors, and Percy carefully led me to a shiny black Maserati, and we settled in the front.

"Input the address into my device there," he tells me, and points to a techy GPS above the clock.

I look at him. He looks at me. "What?" he says.

"Nothing, it's just that you have expensive cars and new technology and everything."

He smiles. "Well, that's what it's like living in my world. Or my father's world. And by the way, you said nothing and then everything." He smirks.

"Shut up." I retort, and lightly punch in the arm. I quickly input the address and the rest of the car ride remains in uncertain silence.

xXxXxXx

We arrive outside my apartment, however, I don't see Thalia's car parked outside.

I hurry to exit the car, and I close the door behind me. I hastily thank Percy for the ride, but before I start back to the entrance, he yells my name.

"Annabeth," he calls.

I turn around and say, "Yes?"

He turns his bright green eyes to me, and finally says, "It was really nice meeting you."

I smile, and respond, "It was really nice meeting you too, Percy."

Then, I turn around reluctantly, and walk inside the building.

**Percy's POV – **

After hesitantly dropping Annabeth off, I glumly drive over to Nico's place, pissed that he left his car at the club. I don't even know how he got home.

Nico was my best friend, and he lived about 20 minutes from Annabeth's apartment, and he was probably the most irresponsible person I've ever met.

I stop outside Nico's small apartment and stalk to his door, and knock on it twice loudly.

Nico opens the door, and he loudly whispers, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I frown. "Dude, you left your car outside Club Remix."

He thinks for a moment before groaning, "Aw shit my favorite Mercedes? Damnit."

"How'd you even get home?"

He flushes. "I met a girl."

Suddenly, a loud voice from inside his apartment shouts, "Nico where on earth is my bag?"

"Hold on Thalia, someone's here," he yells back.

"Thalia? Wait-," I start, but then a girl's head pops out next to Nico's and she greets, "Oh, hi there."

Nico turns to Thalia and states, "It's on the countertop, Thals."

Thalia heads back into the apartment before I could say anything.

"You gotta go get your car before they tow it away," I say, annoyed.

"Alright Perce, I'll go get it in the afternoon. Come in first," he replies.

I enter his apartment, and I notice Thalia, whom I believe is Annabeth's friend, talk on the phone.

She was saying, "Damnit Annabeth sorry I'll be home in 15 minutes."

She listens.

"Yeah I drove here…okay bye." Thalia hangs up and turns to look at us.

"My best friend is going to _kill_ me, so I really have to go." She turns to Nico, and tells him, "I'll call you later," and finally she looks at me and says, "And bye to you too stranger."

Thalia pecks Nico on the cheek, leaving Nico in shock, and she rushes out the door, leaving both of us confused.

"Seriously, you had to pick Thalia?" I question him.

"What's wrong with Thalia?"

I groan and say, "Get your car," and I slump down on one of his couches, bewildered at what just happened.

_And that's where it ends. Review, and stay updated for upcoming chapters. Chapter 3 will be posted very soon, since I've already started writing it. Show some support, and once again, REVIEW, favorite, and follow! Thanks! ~S_


	3. Important Conversations

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 3 – Important Conversations**

_Hello readers! Welcome back to this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! :) ~Serena_

**Annabeth's POV – **

It was Sunday morning, 7 o'clock, and I was preparing crazily for my job interview at _Jackson Aquatics Corporations _as the new team manager for architectural design, ever since the previous leader quit for another job.

As if there were anywhere better to work than at _Jackson Aquatics Co. _

The conference was at 9:00 am, but it took a half hour to get there. Judging my time, I decided to get dressed early.

"Thalia!" I called, urging her to get out the shower. "You're going to use all the hot water!"

I listened for a response, but unfortunately I didn't receive one, so I knocked on it loudly.

"Geez, Annabeth hold up," she complained from through the door.

Within 5 seconds, Thalia opened the door, and said, "You better not screw up today. Good luck!" She beams and walks past me, humming.

I mutter some indecipherable words before walking into the shower.

Midway through my warm shower, I feel the water turn ice cold.

"Damnit Thalia!" I yell loudly.

I hear her faint evil laughter through the water, and I roll my eyes before quickly getting out the water before I would get hypothermia.

I quickly get dressed in a respectful outfit, consisting of a bright blue blouse, and a black knee high skirt. I keep my flowing hair perfectly intact, and I apply a little makeup for this special occasion. Lastly, I slip on a pair of semi-tall black heels, before grabbing my purse and papers, and calling Thalia.

"Are you going to send me there or not?" I ask, loudly.

"Coming!" I hear her reply, trampling down the stairs, looking rather nice.

I look at her with eyebrows raised, and she waves me off with a slight blush. Next, we climb into her car, and she starts to drive towards the inner city.

xXxXxXx

"So I'll meet you at that café around the block when you're finished, okay?" Thalia says, while checking the car time. "Crap, I'm late for something." She looks back at me. "See you later?"

She hastily closes the passenger car door, and smiles at me before speeding off.

"Bye?" I reply, to no one.

I glance up at the massive glass building, awed at where I might find my new job. I approach the front desk and greet the kind middle aged woman.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview for architectural design," I introduce myself.

"Oh hello; here's your ID. You should find the elevators on the 2nd right, and you'll be on the 30th floor. Enjoy your day!" she responds, and hands me an ID with a recent picture of myself.

I mumble a thanks before stepping back and following her instructions. My heels make a _click, click_ sound along the impeccable floors, and the bustling people around were all formally dressed. When I near the elevators, I realize that we need to scan our ID's before the light can illuminate when pressed. Casually, I take my ID and swipe it through the scanner. At first, it doesn't work. Frustrated, I try it again, and the red _error_ signal keeps on popping up. I jam my hand onto the scanner, apprehensive that I would be late for the meeting.

Suddenly, a deep voice behind me asks, "Need help?"

I twirl around to see a man in his early 20's with dark blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.

I blush and hand him my card, our hands touching and tingling in the process. "Yeah, I'm new here. And this stupid scanner won't work."

"You've been scanning the wrong side," the man says, and swipes it correctly. The light shines green, and I mentally scold myself for not realizing I was doing it wrong.

"Thank you," I say.

He leads me into the elevator first before holding out his hand and introducing himself: "Luke Castellan, communications technology"

I shake his hand and smile before saying, "Annabeth Chase, I'm trying out for the manager of architectural design."

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth." He greets me.

We ride up to the 26th floor, which was communications technology according to the mini directory along the wall of the elevator, and before he gets off, he says, "Good luck. I look forward to seeing you around here." He smiles and walks out the elevator as two other businessmen enter, busy in conversation.

The elevator makes a _ding_ sound as it reaches the 30th floor, and I get off, my heels resuming their conspicuously loud clicks.

I approach the marble desk after opening the glass doors, and once again, greet the lady at the desk.

"Hi, I have an interview with the board-" I begin, and then check my watch which says 8:58, "At 9am. Do you know where I should go?"

"Yes ma'am, just please scan your ID here first," the lady says, while pointing to a scanner similar to the one near the elevator.

Reminiscing on what happened back there, I smile and _correctly_ scan my ID, and the green light pops up.

"Alright…Annabeth. Mr. Jackson is still in a conference right now, so you could just wait over there. He'll be out shortly" she says, pointing at a waiting area with welcoming and comfortable looking couches. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asks.

I smile reassuringly and say, "No I'm alright." I settle in the couches and take out my phone and call Thals.

When she picks up, I hear her laughing and shushing someone before saying "Hi" into the phone.

"Oh hey Thals…where are you?" I question.

She doesn't respond for a moment and replies, "Starbucks."

"With whom?" I mutter quietly, cautious not to be too loud.

"Uhh…one of my friends. So how are you doing?"

I decide to save that conversation for later and answer, "I'm still waiting."

Then, the lady at the desk calls, "Annabeth Chase? Mr. Jackson is ready for you. Please follow me."

"Sorry Thals, I gotta go" I whisper into the phone. Without waiting for a reply, I end the call and stand from my seat.

The young lady at the desk leads me into a narrow hallway, and into a room at the end. She opens it for me, and I thank her.

I step into an extravagant room full of modern furniture, and in the middle is a transparent table surrounded by all board members. In the front of the table is Poseidon Jackson, the CEO of the company. And beside him…

_You've got to be kidding me. _

I recognize his face immediately. The green eyes, the white teeth, the cheekbones, the raven hair.

I look away, and Poseidon Jackson dismisses the lady who escorted me here. He silences everyone, before facing the rest of the board.

"Everyone, this is one of our prime candidates for the new manager of architectural design. The architecture department has been one of our largest issues due to the loss of our previous leader, Shane Mikaelson. I think today is the day we choose our new manager, to restore one of the most important divisions in this company."

Then, he faces me. "Welcome, Ms. Chase. On every floor in this company, there are 4 conference rooms. Depending on the topic of the meeting, the board will meet on different levels. There are more basic fundamentals to learn, and you'll receive those later today. Meanwhile, Will here will give you a tour of the building. We would like to ask you some questions first, though," he states, intimidating eyes on mine.

I stare at the scene before me.

"Please, take a seat." He says, indicating at the open chair opposite of him.

Immediately, I take the seat, and look at the tall man, so identical to his son. Then, all the members give me a series of questions:

Where did you graduate from?

_Columbia University, with a degree in architecture. _

Have you had any jobs in the past?

_Yes, I worked at the Architecture firm in Jersey City for 2 years. _

What are some of the goals you hope to achieve here?

_ Because of my passion for creating new buildings, I hope to expand and improve on the ideas here. I also want to be able to openly share my designs here. _

Do you prefer working in teams or individually?

_I don't mind either. But, I do prefer working with people that I can cooperate well with. _

The questions continue forever.

xXxXxXx

"Thank you, Annabeth. Percy, would you please escort her outside as we discuss?" Poseidon asks.

I still cannot believe I hadn't noticed how familiar his face looked last night. His figure is on all of the magazines, and it looked _so _similar to the pictures I've seen of Poseidon.

Once the door closes behind us, and we're alone, he pulls me close and looks me in the eye. "You never said your interview was here, Annabeth."

Hastily, I pull away from him. "You never said your father is Poseidon Jackson."

"Listen, you know we're going to have to work together here, right?" he states seriously. "We can work something out," he continues.

"Percy, you're practically my boss. My colleague. You can't be my boyfriend," I retort.

He looks at me. "I'm fine with that."

Before I can give a response, Will, the guy that's supposed to give me a tour, opened the door and called us back in.

I give Percy one last glance, before stepping back into the massive room and sitting down in my seat.

Poseidon smiles at me. "Congratulations, you got the job."

The rest of the board applauds me and I smile, flickering my eyes up to Percy's once more.

"Thank you, everyone." I announce, before turning towards Will.

He smiles at me and he asks, "Would you like that tour now?"

I nod and get up from my seat. Poseidon booms, "This meeting is dismissed," and all the other board members gather their things before starting to leave the room as well.

Eager to leave the room, I press the elevator button (after scanning my ID, of course) and soon enough, mostly everyone from the meeting piles into it. Fingers jammed into different floor number buttons, and there are chatters here and there.

Percy Jackson, however, stays with his hands interlinked and his shoulders touch mine.

I reach up and whisper to him, "Don't tell anyone about what happened."

_And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW **and see you all on Chapter 4! ~Serena_


	4. Formalities

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 4: Formalities**

_Well, this was a rather quick update! And this chapter is longer than usual, taking up 12 pages on Microsoft Word! This chapter has a lot to it, so PLEASE review, because I put a LOT of effort into this chapter! I was on my laptop typing for 5 hours straight! I would sincerely appreciate more reviews for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! ~Serena_

**Annabeth's POV - **

"And here's the cafeteria. They are open for every course of the day, and the times are listed here," Will states, pointing to a sign with the heading of _Hours. _

The cafeteria here is magnificently modern, with white and silver tables and chairs perfectly situated on a marble floor. It was about 11am, so there weren't many people here. Will was giving me a quick tour of the building, and so far, I was amazed at what the _Jackson_ family owns. Oh gods, I'm working with someone that I've had a romantic relation with. Before dwelling on the realization, Will called my name.

"Annabeth? Hellooo…" He called.

I slap myself back into reality, and smile at him. "Sorry what?"

He points to a long hallway with rooms on both sides. The only thing separating me from one of the rooms is a transparent wall of glass. I peer into all of the rooms.

"So here's the research library," he points to a large room with several computers and bookshelves.

"And then there's a gym, which I have no idea why they built it, and then other exhibits you can visit later. All good?" he asks, looking at me.

"Yeah, I got it all. Thanks for doing this, Will." I thank him.

"No problem. I hope we can be great friends here," he responds.

We continue walking for a couple minutes before I couldn't help myself. I turn over to Will and ask him a question.

"What do you know about Poseidon's son, Percy?"

He looks at me, surprised by my random question.

"Percy? Oh, you shouldn't get involved with him," he states.

"Why not?"

He darts his eyes around before leading me into a quieter and more secluded hallway. "He's known for playing girls. In magazines and on the news, he's been seen taking a girl home and then he forgets about them a week later. I'm not really close with him, so that's all I know," he explains rather quietly.

_ He's a player? Well, he did seem rather smug when I woke up in his apartment, but he didn't try anything with me. Maybe he was just being polite. _

Before I respond, he gets a sudden notification from his phone. He fetches his phone out and reads it quickly before saying, "I have to run over to something happening on my floor, so I'll have to postpone the rest of our tour for another time. C'mon, I'll show you to your office."

I follow him to my office located on the 30th floor, and once I settle down in the clean and sleek room, a bunch of people dressed formally come to my door.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Just wait up," Will informs me. I nod.

Then, Will hastily departs, and the group of people, who I assume are my colleagues, introduce themselves. After greeting all of them, I relax into my chair and glance around the room. There were bookshelves aligned against the back of the room, a mahogany desk with steel legs, and a new computer with a keyboard settled on it. Some vibrant paintings were located on the titanium white walls. Sighing, I patiently wait for Will to return. Meanwhile, I study the computer and press turn it on. I had no idea how to manage it.

_5 minutes. 10 minutes. Tick tock…20 minutes._

Almost half an hour had past, and I was clueless as to what to do.

Luckily, Will comes rushing back into the room, and I shoot straight up in my chair.

"Hey Annabeth. Sorry, I had to run to something."

I reassure him with a smile, and say, "It's okay. So how do I set this up?"

He pushes me away from the desk jokingly, and states, "Watch."

He basically sets up my entire computer with an office email and a password and ID picture and everything. He inserts all of the required information (by asking me, of course) and adds contacts to my email. I especially notice a certain contact name _Percy Jackson: Assistant CEO, _and reinstate in my mind that he's my boss and a total player. Shouldn't be getting involved with someone like him.

"So here in your email ( ), you can access your contacts on this sidebar and group or private convos can be started by clicking on the contact names. Everyone in this building, especially the CEO will be contacting you, so make sure you're always updated on your messages and emails. Special events and invitations will be sent to this email too," Will summarizes.

"And that's it? I sit here and check emails?" I question, vaguely disappointed.

"Not quite. You'll be informed on meetings and conferences with the board to discuss and propose new ideas. Especially now, we're building a new aquarium so it's a guarantee we'll be contacting you," he enthusiastically said, sensing my previous disappointment. I was now very pleased with earning this position.

"Well, I must be going. Enjoy your first day. Poseidon has put light work on you for today, but make sure you complete it all efficiently. Good luck." Will says, conjuring up a smile.

I thank him and he leaves the room gracefully, and I start to settle down in the room. I place my bag inside one of the cabinets in the room, and place my jacket there as well. I take out my calendar notebook and some of my lucky pencils and pens and place them on the table and in the stationery holders. Then, I start to get to work on my emails.

An hour into my work, I receive a rather different email. It was sent by Poseidon Jackson. Quickly, I click on it and read the letter:

_Dear Jackson Aquatics Co. members, _

_It is a great honor for me to invite you to a very special occasion tonight. All employees in the New York building are strongly recommended to attend this formal party. It is tonight (I'm profoundly sorry for the short notice). All employees that have any tasks that are not completed will be given time tomorrow to finish. __**Do not use work as an excuse to be unable to attend this gala.**__ There will be a crucial announcement made tonight, and I strongly suggest that you bring someone from within this company. All guests must dress appropriately, for it is a formal gala you are being invited to. Guests not dressed accordingly will be asked to change or leave immediately. The party starts at 6:30pm, and the last minute to arrive will be at 7 in the evening. This party will take place at the restaurant Eleven Madison Park, one of the most extravagant restaurants in Manhattan. I'm sure all of you will find your way there. Once again, I hope to see you all tonight. _

_Sincerely, _

_Poseidon Jackson, CEO of Jackson Aquatics Co. _

I stare at the email in utter surprise. Me? I'm invited? I've only been here a day and I've already been invited to a party hosted by the CEO. I found it unnecessary to attend. The announcement probably only involved members that were working here for a longer time. So, I deleted the email, and continued with my work.

xXxXxXx

I got out of the elevator at 5, carrying my coat in my left arm and my bag in the other. I've already contacted Thalia to pick me up, but I doubt she would get here on time. I still hadn't finished sketching my design for the new aquarium, but I figured I could finish it at home while eating dinner. I started towards the revolving doors in the front, before a warm hand was placed on my shoulder softly. I whip around, startled.

I stare up to meet electric blue eyes. He removes his hand. "Oh, hey Luke. You surprised me there."

"Oh sorry, Annabeth. So did you get that email about the party Poseidon is hosting?" he questions.

"Oh yeah. I'm not going. It's tonight, and it's still my first day."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. You should go," he tries to persuade me.

"I don't know. I don't have anyone to bring anyway." I reply nervously.

"Well, have you thought about why I wanted to talk to you a couple minutes ago?" His eyebrows raise, and I get the message.

"You want us to go together? Like, on a date?" I ask, biting my lip anxiously.

"Like on a date," he repeats, confirming my question.

"Oh…uh, I'm not sure. I hardly know you. And besides, I have a project I need to finish." I reject his offer lightly. His eyes flash in disappointment.

Well, I suppose I could finish the project tomorrow.

Feeling guilty by declining an offer by someone who helped me on my first day, I propose a new idea. "But I would be okay with going as friends."

Luke brightens up. "That's great. I'll pick you up at 6 tonight?"

I smile and reply, "Sure. I'll email you my number and address and everything."

"Can I walk you out?" he asks me.

I nod and together, we start to head for the door, naïve to the pair of eyes watching us.

xXxXxXx

**Percy's POV – **

I watch Annabeth and that _Luke _guy disappear through the front doors, and my mind tells me that I shouldn't have watched what just happened.

I bet he just asked her to the gala.

Oh, what was I doing? Gods, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm attractive. I'm known for my charm and looks. I shouldn't be stuck over a single woman that I met while I was drunk. I never have a girl on my arm for more than a month. I'm just being thoughtless, that's all.

Promptly, I look over at a girl with soft brown hair and brown-violet eyes at the front desk. I think I had a one night stand with her once. What's her name? Callie? Catherine? Camille? I couldn't remember.

"Hey, Camille, are you free tonight?" I call, causing her eyes to turn towards mine.

"Oh, look at you. My name is _Calypso, _if you didn't know. And why are you asking?" she starts, inching towards me. She seductively whispers in my ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Despite my desires, I shake my head no and pull her off me. "No. I wanted to ask if you wanted to attend the gala with me tonight."

She takes her red manicured nails and traces lines over my chest. I stand there unfazed, familiar with this type of behavior. "Is that so?"

"I need an answer," I state bluntly.

"Of course I will."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 6. See you." I wave her goodbye briefly, and grab my coat and head home to change for tonight.

xXxXxXx

I dress in a tux with a black bow tie, and I ruffle up my hair in the mirror. I carelessly put on my black dress shoes and slip my wallet into my tux. It was already 5:45, and I had to pick up Camille. Wait no, Calypso.

When I arrived, I barely glanced at what she was wearing. All I knew was that it was purple.

After picking her up from her large apartment, we headed towards the restaurant. Since we lived about 20 minutes away, we arrived early, and there were few people entering. I casually opened the door for Calypso and grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

Once inside the vast building, I found a seat in front of the stage, and commanded Calypso to sit beside me. Time travelled slowly, but it was 6:55 when a stunning woman in a red dress arrived.

At first, I was going to approach her and introduce myself, before realizing that it was Annabeth who was wearing the red dress. Shocked, I subtly looked at her and her _date_ walk in elegantly. She was swearing a scarlet red dress with one strap on the right side, embedded with sparkly sequins. She wore bright red heels that she looked uncomfortable in, to my amusement, and a simple, silver necklace that accompanied her look. Beside her was Luke, and to my distaste, looked similar to me: A black tux and a black bow tie.

I stood up from my chair, and glanced over at Calypso, who looked extremely bored. I held out my arm for her to take and she smirked and put her arm through mine. I led her over to the crowd of people that were entering, and struck conversations with a few of my close friends that were also colleagues. But I had to admit, I snuck glimpses of Annabeth through the periphery of my eye.

Once everyone was settled down, I spotted my father walk up to the stage, dressed in a suit and a black tie. He cleared his throat in the microphone to receive our undivided attention, before greeting us all with a loud and clean "Welcome."

I admired how my father was so commanding and polite with people, and he passed that trait down to me. We were both quite good with people, and we communicated well with our colleagues. I absolutely loved having authority over other people as assistant CEO. I was fairly commanding in bed too, and the ladies know that. I smirk in my mind.

I continue to listen to my father's speech. "As you know, I've been the CEO of this aquatic company for over 20 years, and it has been a brilliant experience working with all of you. However, due to the lack of keenness and perception that has overcome me by aging, I am unfortunately going to retire."

I stare at my father as he looked at me, purely stunned. I couldn't believe that he didn't enlighten me on this matter. Sure, he's mentioned the fact that I would get the company eventually, but I never knew it would happen so soon. Around me, whispers and subtle conversations were exchanged between pairs and groups. The company was just as surprised as I was.

"I know that many of you are startled by this announcement, but I do hope for this company to be successful under the leadership of my son, Perseus Jackson. Percy, would you come up here?" he announces to the crowd.

I abruptly stand up from my seat and walk up to the stage. My father clasps a hand around my shoulder and grins broadly. "Many of you already know my son, Percy. After training him for a couple years now, I'm pleased to announce that he will be the new CEO of Jackson Aquatics Company, and I sincerely wish that all of you will be successful under his authority. That is all, everyone. Thank you for the prosperous years I have been CEO."

My father steps away from the microphone, gives me a nudge, and signals me to give a speech. My eyes widen. I didn't prepare for anything like this.

I whispered under my breath, "Dad, I didn't prepare anything. You just sprung this on me."

He looked at me encouragingly. "Son, you're good with people. You'll know what to say."

He exits the stage and I gulp. I step up to the microphone and start off with, "Hello everyone. I'm glad that all of you attended this gala tonight."

I saw a certain pair of grey eyes looking at me, quizzically, and the pair of blue eyes beside her. I narrowed my eyes towards them, but rapidly removed the look from my face when I realized that they weren't the only ones watching my facial expression.

"As you know, I've developed a sense of what happens in this company. Although this has been a shock for me as well, I'm sure that I can maintain responsibility and efficiency within this company. I look forward to meeting and working with you all, and I'm sure we will be successful in improving this company to its full potential. Thank you all for taking all this news so calmly. Continue on with the party."

I start to get off the stage, and the rest of the employees murmur and the music starts playing. Everyone detaches themselves from their seats and wanders towards other places in the restaurant.

I brush my pants with my hands after inconspicuously jumping off the stage, and adjust my tie. I spot Calypso near the outdoor pool, chattering away with a tall guy with bronze hair like hers. I scoff, amazed that she has left me here alone.

I catch a dash of glistening red near the bar, and so I head towards it. I smile when I see blond hair and tan skin.

"So we meet again. At a bar. Again." I comment, sliding into the leather island chair beside hers.

She smiles at me, but I noticed a flash of doubt in her eyes.

"Except this time I'm not getting drunk." She replies, indicating to her glass of Sprite, hence the soda can beside it.

I raise my hand, indicating for the bartender to come over to me.

"What can I get for you?" the middle aged man asked me.

"A glass of white wine, please." I request, and the bartender answers, "Yes, sir."

I turn towards Annabeth and inquire, "Why aren't you with your date?"

She glares at me. "He isn't my date. We came as friends."

A part of me tingles and I mentally slap myself for feeling a little bit happier. "Oh, really? I would've guessed differently. Where's he now?"

She bluntly says, "Talking to his father."

"I see."

She looks into my eyes for a minute, before looking at her straw and twirling it in her cup. The bartender returns with my glass of wine and I take a sip, awaiting her next remark.

"What about you and that girl? Is_ she_ your date?"

I contemplate my answer. "No, she's just one of my coworkers," I lie.

We continue to sip our drinks in an uncomfortable silence. Hell, I didn't know what I was doing there. I've already decided to end anything we had when she said we were just colleagues after the meeting. So what was I thinking, approaching her now?

"Listen, Annabeth-" I start, before she cuts me off.

"Why can't we be normal colleagues and just be friends?" she questions me.

My eyes widen. "I was just about to ask that. Do you want to be just friends?" I didn't necessarily want to ask her this, but I suppose it was for the best. If I was going to be working with her often, then I probably wouldn't want to have a moment in the conference room where I would want to kiss her.

_Oh crap. What the hell am I thinking? _

She smiles happily at me. "Yes, I do actually. Just friends."

I return a smile. "Then let's do that! So Annabeth…"

xXxXxXx

We continued a friendly conversation for the rest of the night. It was actually quite fun. Annabeth is…She's fun. She's bright, and she's smart. Actually, this one bastard knocked my wine over, and it got all over my new suit. Annabeth laughed hysterically, and by hearing her laugh, I decided to let the guy go. She had a pretty laugh…anyway, I'm glad that we cleared up all the awkwardness between us.

Then, a certain _Luke_ came up to us, grinning. "Having fun, guys?"

He smiles at Annabeth, but I notice that he gave me a quick glare when he tilted his head towards me. "Wow, our new CEO. I'm Luke Castellan, communications technology." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

Reluctantly, I shake his hand, and invoke a pretend smile for him. "And I assume you already know who I am, since I am CEO."

That wipes the smile off of his face, and he turns towards Annabeth. "It's already 10, Annabeth, and you said you wanted to get home early…?" Luke notices the time.

She glances at the white analog clock on the bar wall. Her eyes widen in shock and panic. "Oh crap! I have to finish something for work!" She turns towards me. "I had a really fun time tonight, Percy. I'll see you tomorrow," she hurriedly says.

"Goodnight." I say, and I watch her and Luke's figures disappear as they exit the restaurant doors.

xXxXxXx

**Annabeth's POV – **

We were standing outside Thalia and I's apartment, a cool breeze whistling through the air.

"So thank you very much for going to this party with me tonight," Luke appreciates, softly. He takes another step towards me, until I can feel his breath on my face.

Immediately, I felt uncomfortable. Unsafe. I was praying that Thalia would just whip open the door and demand for him to leave. I knew what he was going to do.

"You're welcome. I had a nice time." I whisper back quietly.

"It's great being friends," he says, smirking. I nervously laugh, and I look up at his blue eyes.

I admit, Luke wasn't bad looking. He had bright blue eyes, although not as vivid as Thalia's. He was quite muscular, and he had sandy blond hair. If I didn't receive such a strange vibe from being closer to him, I would've thrown a couple of affectionate words out there already. However, I wasn't feeling that way. Instead, I felt cautious in his presence.

Without noticing what was happening, I suddenly felt rough lips crash onto mine, kissing me passionately. My eyes were open, startled. I didn't respond to his kiss, but he continued to capture my lips. His breath tasted of mint, and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

Jumping back into reality, I pulled away. I looked at him, analyzing his facial expression. He was looking at me with his shocked yet disappointed blue eyes.

"Luke-" I begin, looking down, upset that I had made one of my newest friends upset.

"I know, Annabeth. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I'll leave now. Have a good night." Luke says, running a hand through his hair. He walked away and towards his car, and I waved a goodbye. He didn't look at me.

I groan in frustration. Until now, I hadn't known that he thought about me that way. Now I just messed up a friendship. But I smiled when I remembered that I also made a new friend today. Percy. Although I was quite surprised that he wanted to ask to be my friend, I'm gratified. Besides, I will be working with him often, so I would have to face him eventually. And it felt good leaving it on a good note.

I smile, and enter my apartment, ready to finish my sketches.

_And that's the end! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. I would love to know your thoughts about this chapter. And I'm very sorry about the Lukabeth, but it's all part of the storyline. Until next time. ~Serena_


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 5: A Pleasant Surprise**

_Welcome back! This chapter is fairly long, and I hope all of you enjoy. REVIEW! ~Serena_

**Nico's POV – **

"So why won't you tell Annabeth about us?" I question, arching my eyebrows and ruffling my dark hair.

She rose from her position on the bed and decided to sit on it instead, looking at me. "Because you're Percy Jackson's best friend and she was _involved_ with him once. It would be awkward. Besides, it's only been a month," she responds, keeping her voice low so Annabeth wouldn't hear us.

It's been about two weeks since I met Thalia at the club. Ever since, we stayed in touch, but I haven't told Perce about my secret relationships. But Thalia, with her electric blue eyes and spikey black hair, attracted me like no other.

I sigh, and rise out of bed and shrug on my black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. Then, I plop down next to her on the bed, staring at her eyes. We just look at one another for a moment, before she reaches towards me and our lips clash in a heated battle, and I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We kiss for a couple minutes, before I hear a loud _thunk_ coming from the room next to ours. She pushes me away from her quickly, eyes widening.

"Get out," she mouths.

Now my eyes widen. What the hell? How was I going to do that? She takes my facial expression as a "What? No way!"

Annoyed, she sticks her tongue out at me and she walks over and grabs my shirt tautly.

Whispering, she says, "Get out _now_ before she walks out of her room."

"You're lucky I like you," I retort back.

She smirks and pushes me towards the door. Swiftly, I turn the door handle and before sneaking out, I peek towards Annabeth's door. Relieved that she hasn't come out yet, I slip through the door, and start walking towards the stairs.

Suddenly, a voice that wasn't Thalia's called, "Who the hell are you?!"

I whip around, and was shocked to see Annabeth in her pajamas, towel in hand.

"Damnit," I curse quietly. "THALS" I yell next.

Thalia pokes her head through her door, and loudly whispers, "Shush it, will you?"

I point my head towards Annabeth, scratching my head.

Thalia's eyes widen in surprise as she takes in the scene before her. "Well…this is surely awkward," she says, breaking the silence.

Annabeth gestures to me and Thalia. "Well? Aren't you going to explain?"

Thalia gestures for me to come back up before taking my left arm and putting it around her waist. I raise my eyebrows in question before tightening my arm around her.

"This is Nico. Nico, this is Annabeth. We've been seeing each other for a couple weeks now…" she introduces us.

Annabeth smirks. "So this is guy that has been sneaking around lately."

I'm shocked. "So you knew that I've been sneaking here?" I ask.

Annabeth in turn scoffs. "Of course. I'm not that oblivious, you know. I just didn't know who you were. Anyway, I gotta get to work. See you guys later," she says, and walks toward the bathroom.

I grin at Thalia before pulling her back into her room, laughing.

**Annabeth's POV – **

I step into the hot shower and yawn, since I didn't get much sleep last night.

It's been two weeks since Percy became CEO, and ever since, life has been…refreshing. It's still very awkward between Luke and me, but I think we're starting to get better. Percy and Will, however, we've been becoming really good friends, and I'm really glad that I met them. Subconsciously, I smile.

A few minutes later, I get out the shower, and check the time. 7:50. Damn, I only had 10 minutes.

Rushing, I run back to my room, smirking when I heard laughter in the room before mine. After I got back into my room, I looked through my closet and randomly selected a lavender blouse and white pants. Quickly, I change into them and then pull my hair into a ponytail. I grab my bag and sketchbook and before I know it, I'm pulling out the driveway in my white BMW.

Before I walk through the revolving front doors, I catch sight of Will, hurrying towards me. "Annie!" he calls.

I glare at my nickname and scowl. "Do _not _call me that." I state angrily.

"Hey hey, I'm sorry Annabeth," he replies, subtly laughing.

"That's much better. C'mon, I'm already late," I say taking his arm and pulling him inside.

We step through the revolving doors and then start to head towards the elevator. I catch Luke talking to someone at the front desk and I look at him, right when he raises his eyes and makes eye contact with me. I smile, and he waves anxiously, looking at Will and I's arms latched together. Will, unfortunately, notices his stare.

"Well he surely looks like an ass," Will comments, eyeing him. Will was an overly protective friend, and sometimes he made unnecessary and exaggerated jokes. He was rather funny, though.

I laugh and slap his arm. "He's not an ass, Will. He didn't do anything wrong."

He gives me a look, and I take a minute to study him. Will had dark brown hair, and emerald eyes. Most of the time, his hair was unruly, and I told him to keep it organized if he wanted to look professional. Personally, I thought Will was quite attractive, but I never viewed him in that way. "Whatever you say," he replies.

We get on the elevator and I press the _30 _button and was about to press the _34_ button but Will hurriedly said, "Don't. I wanna go to your office first."

My eyebrows raise in confusion but when we arrive at my office, he takes out a container from his messenger bag, plops down in one of the seats for small meetings, and starts eating his breakfast. I roll my eyes and ask, "Why are you eating here?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't have much to do until my meeting at 8:40. So I have a good 15 minutes and I already have all my stuff," patting his bag.

"Ookay. Whereas I have tons of designs I have to finish and meetings to attend, so I'll be very busy today. So no interruptions," I remind him.

2 minutes later, Will starts commenting on random things, and I resist the urge to yell at his disruptions.

"You know I love how you've decorated this place," he remarks, looking around.

I smile at the compliment. "I am the head of architectural design, you know."

Before he could respond, he caught a glimpse of the clock I placed in front of the table, and he shoots straight up. "Crap, gotta run."

It was 8:39, and I laughed at his panic. It was amusing.

I returned to my work for an hour before a message pops up on my screen.

**From: Percy Jackson**

** To: Annabeth Chase**

** Hey Annabeth, could you please come to my office ASAP? We need to discuss some things. Let me know if it's inconvenient now. Bring your files. **

**Sent at 10:02am, by Percy Jackson's work computer**

I raise from my seat, apprehensive. I never received urgent and brief messages from the _CEO_ such as this one. I gather my files and briskly exited my office and walked towards the elevator. I press the _41_ button, the highest floor in the building. After visiting his office several times, I realized how luxurious his office was. Well, his floor. The entire 41st floor was private for the CEO. Firstly, his office was quite large. It was painted a perfect white, he had his desk, a corner reserved for seating, and a small table for minor meetings. But, the rest of the floor was also for him. He had his own gym, a kitchen, a bar, and even a lounge section, and a small living room with comfy couches, which I bet he's spent the night at once. Being CEO really had its benefits, right?

The elevator dings, meaning that I've arrived on the 41st floor. I pull one of the two transparent doors open, and step into his office. I spot Percy and another woman talking at his desk. Something bubbles inside of me, but I push it aside.

"Miss Chase! So glad you could come so quickly. Have a seat," Percy announced, gesturing to the other empty seat beside the woman.

"What's the problem, _Mr. Jackson_?" I exaggerate the fact that I called him by his last name since he usually called me Annabeth and not Miss Chase. What was so important about this woman?

I sit down in one of the white chairs and was about to introduce myself to the woman, before I see her face.

"Annabeth? Oh my god, Annabeth!" Piper exclaimed, shooting up and engulfing me in a hug.

"Piper! It's so great to see you! It's been so long," I say, a bright smile breaking out on my face.

Piper was wearing pink and white dress that reached her mid-thigh, and her brown hair was flowing down her back.

Percy eyebrows raise in question, and he carefully watches the exchange between us.

"Piper and I met in high school, and we were great friends until college. My best friend Thalia wanted to stay in New York to go to NYU and I also wanted to stay for Columbia. However, Piper here wanted to go to Yale in Connecticut and that's when we separated. We occasionally met up but I never knew that we would see each other again at a _meeting _with Percy Jackson," I explain.

"Well Miss McLean is one of my colleagues, and she's head of Human Management. She's involved in taking care of the people for the aquarium, which is going to be in London, by the way," Percy informs me. "So you'll be seeing a lot of Piper from now on."

"That's great!" Piper cheers again. "But we'll catch up later. We have some things to discuss now."

Percy turns towards me. "I've already booked a flight for us to travel to London next Wednesday. I'll pick you up before the flight. I'll message you the details later, okay?"

"Wait seriously?" I'm shocked. "We're going to London?"

Percy casually nods. "We're meeting with some companies there."

I can't control the smile that forms on my face. "I've always wanted to go to London. Greece more, but still, London is amazing."

Percy returns the smile. "You're welcome, Annabeth."

Piper looks at the two of us before jumping in and saying, "How about I give Annabeth the larger layout at my office? I've already reviewed everything with you, Mr. Jackson."

Percy agrees and checks the time. "I have a meeting to head to anyway. I'll see you later," he says, following us out.

"Ladies first," he says, opening the door for us. I flush without knowing. Piper smirks at me.

Percy swipes his card and presses the button. The elevator arrives, we gather in the elevator, and Piper presses 29 while Percy presses 24.

"So will Piper be flying with us?" I question, making eye contact with Percy.

"No, she'll arrive next Friday, since we aren't handling those problems until Thursday evening," he answers.

I nod. A small part of me is disappointed, but then another part surprisingly is excited. I dismiss the thought. _It was just because I've always wanted to go to London, right?_

We exit on the 29th floor, and before I follow Piper to her office, I glance back at Percy and he gives me wink while running a hair through his disheveled hair. I gotta admit, that was sexy. I blush at my thoughts, and roll my eyes at him before the doors closed.

"Annabeth! Hurry up," Piper requests, looking back at me.

"Coming!" I rush towards her and slip through the crack of the open door and walk with Piper to her office.

"So how come I didn't see you at my job interview? The whole board was supposed to be there."

"I left for Los Angeles that morning. I was visiting my dad," she nonchalantly replied. "I didn't know it was you though."

I nod and I settle in one of her office chairs before tilting my head to look at her.

"Do you find him attractive?"

I'm startled. "What?"

"Percy." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "C'mon, it's Percy Jackson."

I'm too dumbfounded to give an audible reply. "Of course not! He's my boss."

"So what? He's everyone's boss in this company. And he's slept with a _lot _of girls here."

"You didn't need to discuss anything regarding the aquarium, did you?" I ask.

"Actually I did, but I'll email that to you later," she says, furiously typing something on her computer. "So tell me, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think he's attractive."

I consider her words. "Well, yeah Pipes. He's _Percy Jackson._"

"Annie, you know he's a player right? Before I started working here, I researched Poseidon Jackson and the assistant CEO, which was Percy. His father is a good man, but Percy isn't. He's bad. He may be smart and charming, but he's known for his way with girls. Don't pursue anything."

"Pipes, I'm not pursuing anything at all! For gods' sakes, he's my boss! It's against the rules to have an affair with your boss."

She smirks. "Okay, whatever you say." I recognize those words as the same ones Will used this morning.

"So how's your life going?" I question, eager to change the subject.

She takes a look towards her office doors before sitting down in the seat next to mine and showing her left hand. There, on her fourth finger, was a beautiful and huge diamond ring, sparkling.

"Woah. You and Jason, huh?" I ask, admiring the ring.

"Yep! He proposed before I left for LA. It's a nice ring, hm?"

I smile at her before getting a notification from my phone. I dig out my phone and see a message from Will.

It read: **Was passing by your floor to talk to someone and noticed that your name was on the conference board for a meeting today at 11 and it's starting now…**

Oh crap! I look at the time on the wall and my eyes widen when I saw that it was 11:01.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry Pipes, I have a meeting to run to right now, so I'll see you later, okay?"

I rise from my seat and half walk half run out of the room and repeatedly slam my finger on the elevator after swiping my card.

It was 11:04 when I arrived at the conference room, and I laid all my materials down on the table.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry I'm late everyone."

_Wow this job is exhilarating. _

xXxXxXx

The meeting ended 15 minutes before 12, and I was about to head for lunch before I received another message. I seize my phone from my bag and read the message.

**Hey Annabeth, I have something to ask you up at my office. Could you please drop by before lunch? **

**~Percy**

I groan, and start to head towards the elevator, swiping the card and pressing the "up" button.

After finding my way to his office, I knock twice before letting myself in.

"Hey, what did you need?" I question, standing before his desk.

He glances up from his computer. "Oh I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch with me."

Wow he wants to go out to lunch with me? "I was already going to the cafeteria to pick something up."

"Mind if I join you?" he responds, tilting his head. How could I say no?

"Why not?" I retort, invoking a smile.

He gets up from his seat and walks by me and whispers into my ear, "Don't answer my questions with questions."

I laugh, and respond with "You're not funny."

"That's all you've got? I expected more from you!" he joked, laughing.

I smack his arm and say, "Oh shut up."

XXxXxXx

We arrive at the modern cafeteria and I order a pasta, which they actually made right in front of you. You would ask for the preferred toppings, and they would personalize it. I picked up a bottle of Vitamin Water. It was quite great, if you ask me.

I notice Percy standing in the section for burgers, and I roll my eyes at his choice of food. He walks towards me after receiving his order while I wait for my pasta to be finished.

"At least you're not one of those girls who order salad for _every_ meal," he comments.

I laugh. "I'm glad I'm not one of them too."

We get in line to pay and before I can fish out my wallet, he's already given the cashier his credit card and had us pulling out of line.

"I have enough money to pay for my food, you know." I send him a look.

"I know you do. I was just being gentlemanish and decided to pay for the both of us." He smirks. "Girls die for things like that."

Glaring, I state, "I'm not just a normal girl."

He raises his eyebrows and simply says, "I know."

We sit at one of the tables facing Manhattan, and I take a minute to marvel at the view.

"You know your best friend is dating my best friend?" I say, putting my fork into a piece of pasta.

He splutters in his water for a minute before looking at me. "They're dating? I thought it was a one night stand."

"Yeah Nico was sneaking out of her bedroom this morning."

"So that's why he hasn't been in his apartment lately! Damn, should've known." His eyes narrow in thought.

Before I expected, a woman walks past us and gives Percy a stare. "Hey Mr. Jackson."

He snaps out of his faze. "Um, good afternoon." Percy has a confused expression.

She walks on, but not before giving a small wink at Percy. I look at the back of her disapprovingly. "Is that normal?"

"Yep. The ladies love me." He smirks broadly. "And speaking of Thalia and Nico, we should all go out for dinner one night. It'd be fun. Say this Friday?"

Oh gods, we're going out for dinner? My heart pounded in my chest. "Sure I'll just clear things up with Thals. And probably Nico if he's practically living in my apartment."

He smiles. "Say 7?"

"It depends."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

_And that's it. Hope this was a nice filler chapter, and we confirmed some Thalico! I'm really excited for the next chapter and I hope this chapter can get at least 10 reviews! Let me know if you have any ideas to improve this story, I'll be happy to receive them through PM or Reviews. Till next time! REVIEW! ~Serena_


	6. Rainy Nights

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 6: Rainy Nights**

_And I'm back! I was away at California for about a month, so I haven't gotten the time to write this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! _

**_ALSO PLEASE READ:_ I am experiencing some major writer's block, and I also am having some trouble with progress and how quickly things should happen. PLEASE, if any of you have any suggestions or requests, write them as reviews or feel free to PM me. Also readers, CHECK YOUR INBOXES. I will send some of you PM's.**

**POLL NOW AVAILABLE ON MY ACCOUNT. PLEASE VOTE ABOUT PERCABETH'S FIRST KISS!**

**Annabeth's POV – **

It was Thursday night, 10:30pm, and it was raining cats and dogs. Luckily it was only July, and the rain wouldn't turn into heavy snow.

I had to finish a huge blueprint of what the entrance was supposed to look like for the London Aquarium, since it was due tomorrow. However, I had back to back meetings throughout the day, and I didn't even begin until 7 in the evening. My eyes were bloodshot from focusing on the blueprint and I stumbled around to gather all my belongings because of sleep deprivation.

I snatch my bag and stuff all my blueprints and files inside, hoping to shield them from the rain. I throw out my half-drank coffee and log off my computer. I throw a glance at the glass wall facing Manhattan. Droplets of water covered the windows, blurring my vision of the city. Red and yellow lights blared through the windows brightly, and the overall gold gleam brought light into the room.

I shut off the lights in the room, and darkness surrounded me. Almost everyone else had left already, so the lights were dimmed on the rest of the floor. I smooth out my grey shirt and black skirt before walking towards the elevator.

The elevator played some typical elevator music, as I hummed along to it and waited for it to reach the main floor. Quickly, I text Thalia: _Are you at the front yet?_

Thalia had to take care of some things regarding her detective job around where the company was, so I allowed her to drive me here. But she returned home around 5pm, so she still had to drive to pick me up.

_Stuck in traffic :/ Won't be there for another 35 minutes ~T_

_ What? Oh, I'll just call a car from the office car rental. You can head home. ~A_

_ Ok. See you later ~T_

The silver doors open and I step out and walk towards the front desk.

"Hi, can I call for a car? My friend got held up in traffic," I ask politely.

The blond haired lady glances up from her computer. "Oh sorry Miss, but there aren't any available cars due to the storm and traffic. It would be an hour wait."

I curse under my breath and respond with, "Alright, would you please order a car for me immediately? Thank you."

"Right away, Miss."

I step away from the front desk area and look around. The main lobby was deserted, except for the custodian sweeping along the elevators. I eye a section full of couches and ponder whether I should catch a couple minutes of sleep over there.

I had forgotten to bring an umbrella this morning, and I didn't have any spares in my office, so I was prepared for the rain to soak all my clothing.

I plop down into one of the white chairs and put a pillow over my lap but before I could close my eyes, a familiar voice calls me.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" Percy yells.

"Oh hey Percy…Thalia's stuck in traffic. Waiting for a car."

As he approaches, I see that his eyes are baggy and tired. He isn't walking with his usual grace, and his words weren't as cheerful as usual.

"So why are you getting out so late?" I continue.

"Some emergent things I had to take care of," he answers.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah I had a project to finish."

"As always." He smirks. "Do you want a ride home?"

I'm startled. My heart pounds rapidly against my rib cage. A ride home? He's offering me a ride home?

I reply anxiously, "Uh…no, I can wait."

He looks at me. "Come on. It's going to be a while."

He was speaking reasonably. It was 10:30 and ticking, and I surely wanted to get home to take a hot shower and then jumping into bed as soon as possible.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer," he says, pulling me up. "Andrea! Cancel the car for Miss Chase please," he orders.

I'm astounded. "Wait what…no, Percy!" I stutter over my words, trying to find the appropriate thing to say.

He grins lazily. "I know you don't want to sleep here overnight. You probably want to go home and sleep in your bed just as much as I want to. So, no complaints. Okay?"

It was like he read my mind. "Fine."

He started to lead me towards the revolving doors, hand still grabbing my arm. _Since when was that there? _

"Oh crap, do you have an umbrella?" I pipe up.

His eyes bulge. "Oops. Forgot to check the weather forecast today." He looks down and we halt to an immediate stop.

"Damn," I comment. Then, I smile, much to my own surprise. "I guess our only option is to get soaked in the rain."

His eyes brighten in utter excitement, and he starts pulling me towards the doors.

Once we get outside, the rain soaks all of our clothing, and I feel droplets enter my eye, blinding me. I cry out. "I can't see!"

I could feel his grip tighten on my arm as he chuckled beside me. He starts pulling me towards the parking lot direction while using his other hand to try blocking some rain from drenching my hair more. Once we were under the refuge of his car, I use both of my hands to try swatting some water from my face. I glance around me.

"I think we're going to ruin your Maserati," I say, looking at him.

He grins at me. "Don't worry. I have plenty of cars."

I roll my eyes.

We silently pull out of the parking lot and we head towards the main highway that separated my apartment from the office. Before we entered the highway, I realized many blinking lights and police cars. A sign lit up that read:

_Complete standstill. Alternate route suggested. Traffic wait: 2 hours_

I groan in frustration.

"Do you still want to get on? You can spend the night at my place," Percy questions.

"At The Magellan?"

He nods silently. I knew I shouldn't put Percy through 2 hours of traffic, but I still knew about his notorious reputation with having one-night stands. But I trusted that he wouldn't try anything with his colleague. After all, we had been friends for over a month now.

I smile at him. "Sure."

xXxXxXx

We arrive at his ginormous room, and I internally smile at the last time I was here. All of the lights were off, but you could catch sight of the city lights glimmering through the bedroom windows.

"I'll take the couch next to the bed, and you can take my bed," he stated drearily. An hour had passed since we left the building, and it was probably around midnight now.

The way he said _my bed_ irked me, like I should feel guilty for making him sleep on the couch whereas I'm the guest and I get to sleep in _his bed. _

Neither of us felt lively enough to jump in the shower, so I nervously unbuttoned my wet black dress shirt with my back facing him.

"Here, take this," Percy says from behind me, and I quickly turn around just in time to catch one of his oversized green t shirts.

That's when I catch my mistake.

He stares at my opened dress shirt, while I stand there, my hands bunched in his shirt and my black bra revealed. I'm too stunned to make a move. I feel my face heat up, and I thank the gods that the room was dark. He turns away quickly.

Finally catching myself, I turn around and quickly pull off my dress shirt and shrug his t-shirt over my head. It reached my mid thighs and so I pull off my grey skirt and toss my black heels into the corner before climbing on his bed. I look through the corner of my eye to catch him pulling his white dress shirt off and lazily throwing his black tie on the edge of the couch. I gulp when he pulls off his dress pants and adjust the covers when I realize he wouldn't be wearing a shirt to sleep. He flops onto the couch and puts a light blanket over himself, muscles flexing.

He looks up at me. "Enjoying something?"

I don't reply. "You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep on the bed. It's yours, anyway."

He looks at me skeptically. "You said just we were just colleagues."

I'm surprised that he remembered that conversation. "We are. But outside of work, we're good friends. We've been friends for over a month now."

He smirks. "Whatever you say, Miss."

He climbs into the other side of the bed and lays on his bare back, staring at the ceiling. I try to keep as much space between us as possible, and I roll onto my left side, facing the closet. I try not to pull all of the blankets by sleeping on the edge. My eyes close. Then, I drift into a deep slumber.

xXxXxXx

I find myself relaxing in the warmth of my bed and smiling when I hear the quiet city noises outside my window. My eyes attempt to open, but with the sunlight streaming into the room, I had to wait for my eyes to readjust. I roll my body, but then I realize I'm stuck against something very hard. I peer down and notice a muscular arm draped over my middle, clutching me to him.

Last night's events flashed back. I panic, realizing that he was my boss. How did we get here?

I whisper, "Percy."

I poke his nose. He mutters something. Knowing that he wouldn't be waking up, I put my hand atop his and try to free myself from his tight grip. I roll over until my face is towards his, his hands now on my back. He's so close that I can smell hints of seawater and worn off cologne. I look at his chiseled shoulders and the small amount of stubble along his jawline. His long eyelashes are a deep black, and he had these…luscious lips.

I poke his nose again. "Percy, wake up."

He writhes under the covers. "Annabeth," he mutters.

I immediately freeze. Did he just say my name?

I turn impatient. "Percy, wake up!" I yell.

"Huh? What? I'm sleeping." He hushes me.

"I know you're awake."

I see a smile creep up on his face. One eye pops open, and swirling green greets me good morning.

Then, I realize how inappropriate the situation was. I rip my body away from him and sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night, and I was looking at you and…"

"You put your arm around me purposely?" I ask, bewildered.

Percy's eyes widen. "What? No!"

My eyes narrow. "Then what?"

"You kept on trying to separate yourself from me, and you were on the verge of rolling off the bed if I hadn't pulled you to me."

I flush. "Oh." My eyes shift to the bedside drawer. I pull open the top drawer in attempt to avoid looking at him. My eyes notice something very strange.

In the drawer, was a bunch of scattered condoms. I gaze back at Percy, who looked at me, pale. "Annabeth-," he starts, reaching out to me.

Not even knowing why I was acting so dramatically, I jerk my arm back, disgusted.

"So this is where you bring all your one-night stands? To this very bed? Did I just spend the night in the place you screw all your women?" I snap at him, immediately regretting the words.

His pained eyes look at me. "You are the only woman who has ever slept in _my _bed before," he states.

My heart pounds intensely against my chest. "What?"

He uses his hands to push himself up, and he leans against the headboard, his muscles stretching and his well-developed chest facing towards me. I will my eyes to look at his.

Before he could say anything, I ask him, "Do you have any clothing I can change into for work?"

He laughs before tilting his head towards the digital clock.

"10:55 am! What the hell?" I scramble off the bed and check my phone time to make sure.

"Don't worry, I'll call in and tell them that both of us will take the day off."

"I have to call Luke," I say, knowing that I would have to explain to him why I didn't show up for coffee.

He frowns. "Luke? As in the Luke you went out with?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, why?" I scroll through my contacts until I come upon his name.

"Nothing. Are you guys dating?"

I raise my eyebrows at him before I hear the familiar deep voice stream through the phone. "Annabeth?"

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't show up this morning. I got carried along with something."

"That's okay. Lunch, today? At the bistro next to the office?"

"I'm not coming to work today, actually. But I'll meet you there. 12?"

"Perfect. See you later, Annabeth," he says.

"Bye." I hang up.

I feel Percy looking at me. "No," I say, replying to his previous question.

"Were you saying something to me?" I ask him, bringing the topic to back to what we were talking about before.

"I'm sorry. Really. I don't want my personal life to get in the way of our business relationship," he explains.

A part of me is a bit disappointed. "Why do you have such a reputation?"

He sighs, falling back on the bed. "I don't know. I haven't met anyone yet, and this keeps my life exhilarating."

I sit down on the edge of the bed. "I get it." I think for a moment. "Then no woman has every slept in this bed?"

He nods. "Except for you."

"Why is that?" I ask, subtly pushing it.

He narrows his eyes. "Because I wasn't going to make my friend and colleague sleep on the couch."

I decided to lose the subject. "Okay. Can you send me back to my place so I can get a change of clothes?"

Percy nods. He rises from the bed and quickly puts on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. My clothing was still damp, and I didn't want to change out of his comfortable shirt.

"Can I go out like this?" I ask him.

He looks up at me, and his eyes meet mine, and travel down to my legs. I see his eyes flash before saying, "Sure. I have my personal passageway to the parking lot."

I enter the bathroom and use my fingers to attempt to neaten up my tangled hair before rinsing my mouth. As I exit the bathroom, I bump into him, my face slamming into his chest.

He chuckles before setting me aside. "If you wanted to be in my arms, all you had to do was ask."

I try to hide my blush and glare at him before walking back into the bedroom. Once I took a view of the unmade bed, my clothes set on the couch, and Percy's clothes scattered along the floor, I knew that our relationship was growing into something else. And I didn't know what to do.

I grab my bag and stuff all of my clothing into it, careful not to damage any of my files. I hear him exit the bathroom and snatch up his keys before saying, "Ready?"

I turn to him and smile and respond, "Yup."

He returns the smile with his shiny white teeth and leads me down to the hotel parking lot using his private resident passageway. He walks towards a white Porsche, and opens the door wide open for me. Once he settles in his own seat, I ask him, "How many cars do you have?!"

He shrugs. "Four," he smirks before continuing, "The perks of owning a company."

I roll my eyes while he laughs. The previous night seemed to be dismissed and forgotten.

xXxXxXx

I insert the key and twist, and open my apartment door to reveal a dozing Nico sprawled all over the sofa. Percy laughs behind me before walking over and flopping in the couch next to his. "It's a nice place. Only twenty minutes from my place."

I look at him. "I don't expect you to be a frequent visitor."

"Hey, I'm a good friend of yours. Besides, Nico practically lives here," he states, indicating to the snoring Nico.

Next, I see Thalia emerging from her bedroom in a clad black leather jacket and dark jeans, holding some files.

She grins when she sees me. "I'm heading out for work, Annie." She turns to Percy and gives him a confused look. "And I assume you're the famous Percy Jackson."

He smirks. "And you're the famous Thalia."

They quickly shake hands before Thalia turns back to me. "I'm heading out for work. A new crime case popped up. Catch up with you guys later."

I nod and watch her punch Nico in the stomach, lightly. He shoots up, startled, making me chuckle a little.

"I'm leaving for work. I'll see you later, loser." She turns around, about to walk towards the door before a hand pulls on her wrist and Nico gives her a long kiss.

He looks at all of us. "Are we still on for this double date thing tonight?"

I jump in. "It's not a double date. It's friends going out."

I feel Percy's eyes on me.

Nico grins. "Right."

Thalia exits the door and I head for my room, shutting it behind me. I take off his shirt and toss it on my couch before grabbing a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I quietly shuffle over to the bathroom and comb through my annoying, scrambled hair. Then, I walk back down to the two of them and peer at the clock. Damnit. It was 11:45, and it was nearing the time I had to meet up with Luke.

"Guys, I'm meeting up with someone, so I'll see you both tonight, okay?" I put on my grey flats.

Percy turns his head toward my direction. "Where?"

I bunch my eyebrows in confusion of the question. "The bistro, near the office."

"I'll send you."

I carefully push away his offer. "I'm fine."

He walks over to the door. "C'mon, I need to stop by the office anyway."

I meet his bright green eyes. "You are my boss, after all," I say, my eyes gleaming.

xXxXxXx

Luke was dressed in his usual work attire, and he smiled brightly when he saw me enter through the front door, the bells jingling.

He stands up from the seat, and greets me happily by placing a brief kiss on my cheek. After improving our friendship over the past three weeks, the gesture was natural and not uncomfortable. Truthfully, I could see myself liking him.

He sits across from me in one of the booths facing the street of Manhattan, raising his hand to call our waiter over.

We both have a decent conversation for about an hour, and he even took out his boyish charms: flashing his white teeth, touching me cautiously but friendlily, laughing at my stories, and even paying the check (I did deny at first, though.)

He leads me outside, lightly tugging on my arm.

"Is someone picking you up?" he asks.

Oh darn. I grab my phone out of my purse and call Percy.

"Hello? Annabeth?"

"Hey Perce, do you mind picking me up over here? We're done."

"That was quick. Sure, I'll be there in 5." He hangs up.

I gaze back up at Luke. He asks me, "So are you doing anything this weekend?"

I shake my head, preparing for the question. "No."

He smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to see that new movie with me this Saturday."

Happily, I respond, "Sure. Text me the details."

I knew going out with Luke was a huge deal, since last time he kissed me and we were uncomfortable about it for a week. And then I might be harboring strange feelings for Percy…No. Forget about it.

I see Percy pull up in his classy car, rolling down the window and pushing open the shotgun door.

"Castellan," he greets sternly.

Luke nods. "Boss."

I could see Percy slightly grin at the mention of Luke calling him boss directly. I jump into the car after saying goodbye to Luke. He waves at me as we pull back onto the regular street.

"Want to hang in Central Park until dinner?" he asks me, slightly turning his head in my direction.

Without thinking, I answered with a yes.

_And that's all. Sorry for all the Lukabeth! Percabeth will be coming up soon. Also, THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN PLACE ABOUT A MONTH AFTER THEY MET AT THE CLUB._

**_REMEMBER. PLEASE PM OR REVIEW ME. Here are TWO questions that I hope you guys can give me answers to. I'll acknowledge those people before chapters._**

**_1\. Based on how much happens in each chapter, in which chapter should Percy and Annabeth kiss or finally realize they've developed feelings for one another?_**

**_2\. How big of a role should LUKE play in this story? And what about WILL? _**


	7. Parties of Four

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 7: Parties of Four**

_Hi guys! I am back! This chapter is fairly shorter than the previous ones, about 2,500 words. First, I would like to give a shoutout to the following people who have answered the questions at the end of Chapter 6. Those people are: _

**clo7615, Emma5602, Jessica Jasso**

_Thank you so much for answering the questions! Everyone who has ever given suggestions to this story: I greatly appreciate all your help and devotion. _

_Enjoy! And review please :) _

**Annabeth's POV – **

"So I'll see you tonight at 6?" I ask Percy, my hand already on the car door handle.

"I'll pick up all of you at 5:30." He smiles, his eyes brightening in color.

I return the smile and exit the car, turning back to close it and to wave goodbye to Percy. We had just spent the entire afternoon in Central Park, eating ice cream and chasing birds. It was a cool day in July, nearing August. It was ultimately the perfect day to hang in Central Park.

I unlock the front door and enter the living room, seeing Nico still on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey," I greeted simply.

He nods in return. "Semi-casual, tonight."

"Sure, Percy's picking us up at 5:30."

I walk into my bedroom and take off my red t-shirt, tossing it on my couch. My eye catches a glimpse of Percy's t-shirt, and I blush deeply. _I still have Percy Jackson's t-shirt. _Reminding myself to return it to him later, I scrounge through my closet, looking for something nice to wear. Before I picked something, my phone rings loudly from the study desk.

"Pipes?" I ask, answering the phone.

"Hey, Annie, how are you?"

"Great! So why'd you call?"

"Jason and I are planning an August wedding, and I need my bridesmaids! Would you be my Maid of Honor? Oh, and Thals to be one of my bridesmaids!" she exclaims brightly.

I smile, replying, "Really? Yes, of course! You have to send me the date!"

"Fantastic. Make sure to let Thalia know. It's on August 5th. It's on a Wednesday."

I quickly scribble down the date on my trusty calendar, my phone trapped between my shoulder and the side of my head. "Okay. I have a dinner party, so I'll call you later?"

"Okay! See ya, Annabeth."

I hang up the phone and return it to its proper location in my bag, before grabbing a nice black blouse and some light blue jeans. I put on a bit of mascara and some simple chapstick before sliding into my white flats.

I suddenly hear the front door slamming, and I whip open my door to find Thalia trudging towards her room.

"Hey Thals, hurry up, you'll be late."

She waves her hands dramatically. "Don't worry, Annie, I'll be ready."

By the time Percy is at our door, Thalia is already lounging on the couch, in a green v-neck and black jeans. Nico springs up to open the door and reveals a very _sexy _Percy Jackson. His hair was a ruffled black mess, his eyes a darker green, and he was dressed in a clad white dress shirt and dark jeans.

He raises an eyebrow. "Everyone ready to go?" He jingles his car keys in his right hand, while leaning against his left side of the door frame.

**Percy's POV – **

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked, my keys dangling from my fingers.

Nico frowns at me. "Bro, did you bring my stuff?"

Right. I throw a bag of his clothing at him, and he catches it. "You should stop being lazy and get your own clothes," I remark, annoyed.

Nico was too lazy to get his ass in the car and drive to his apartment to get tonight's clothes, so he asked me to pick it up, making me already late to get to Annabeth's apartment. But by the time I got to her apartment, the excitement got real. Tonight was the first time I would get to hang out with Annabeth in a non-professional area.

Nico grins, and heads to the bathroom to change.

I was really liking the whole friendship thing with Annabeth, meaning the part where I actually_ wanted _to be friends, not because we were colleagues and we had to be friends. I turn my head to look at her, casually meeting her eyes. She smiles, making my heart thump loudly in my chest. I smile right back at her.

I detach myself from my position against the door frame and approach her, grinning.

"Hello again, Mr. Jackson," Annabeth greets me, smiling.

"Evening, Miss Chase," I respond, keeping the smile.

She laughs, and I take control of the moment. "So Annabeth, I was wondering if we could stay like this outside of work."

Her facial expression morphs into a different one. This time more serious.

She looks at me nervously. "What do you mean 'like this'?"

I shrug nonchalantly, replying, "You know, friends. We hang out, go for lunch, lounge at your place…those things."

She bites her lip. "Percy, you know I can't do that…"

I step closer to her. "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, saying, "I'm merely your employee. You're my boss. Our relationship is strictly professional. It's already gone beyond that, and I don't think it should."

Disappointment courses through me. I step back, replying, "Okay, okay." I shoot back a grin to conceal my frustration.

Luckily, Nico was coming back into the living room, all ready. He raises an eyebrow at us, questioning. I give him a warning look, giving him the message.

Thalia thankfully announces, "Come on let's go, I'm starving."

xXxXxXx

The sign Sakagura was illuminated in red-orange lights, radiating a glow to the front doors. By the time we arrived at the restaurant, the customers were piling outside the double doors, blocking our entrance. I had to pull Annabeth as close to me in order to keep her from being shoved by other eager customers.

My arm tightened on her slim waist, on instinct. I inhaled deeply when I felt her tense up.

_Damn, Percy. What the hell? She's just another girl, don't get caught up. And tsk tsk, you're her boss. Don't get involved! _My smart inner self screamed at me.

By the time we got to the reception desk, we were five minutes late for our reservation, according to my watch.

I placed my elbow on the desk, clearing my throat and getting the hostess's attention.

"Reservation under the name Jackson." I stated, smirking when I saw her blush deep in color.

_Score, Jackson. You have a reputation, better keep it up. _

"Oh, yes sir. You have requested a city view seat?" she questioned, retrieving information from her computer.

I nod. "Of course."

"Just a moment, sir."

I could feel Annabeth looking at me through the corner of my eye, and I forced myself not to turn my head.

The hostess tries to make conversation as she busily types on her computer.

"You and your date are very lucky to have made a reservation tonight. We're especially crowded on Friday nights."

Annabeth fumbles with one of her curls before saying, "Oh, he's not my date. We're with our friends." She gestures to Thalia and Nico behind us.

The hostess glances up once to look at them, completely unaware they were there. "I didn't see. I'm very sorry for the wait. Our computers have been malfunctioning the past few hours.

Annabeth pipes up. "It's okay. Seriously, take your time."

After a thirty second moment of silence, the hostess led us to a fairly private table beside a large glass window, facing the streets of New York City. This seat was an extra $30, but I decided it was worth it.

I pull the chair closest to the window open for Annabeth, and she smiles in gratitude.

"Very gentlemanish, Percy," she comments, a glimmer in her eyes.

I laugh, and settle in my own seat next to hers. I pick up my menu and catch Nico in front of me, giving me a wink and gesturing to Annabeth.

I give him a deathly glare before returning to my menu. Oh man, I was starving.

The waiter came over to take our drink orders, introducing himself as Henry.

"Welcome to Sakagura. May I start you off with some drinks?"

Once we finished ordering our beverages, I noticed some whispering going on between Annabeth and Thalia.

"Talking about me, ladies?" I questioned jokingly, leaning in between them.

Annabeth flushes, making me smile. Then she says, "No, it's just that my…ex-boyfriend is here."

Something surges inside me, burning. I could feel the jealousy creep through my spine.

"Where?" I glance around the restaurant.

She points at a tall guy with brown hair, chatting with two other people, one a woman, one a man.

"Maybe you should call him over," Nico bluntly stated, nonchalantly.

I was sure he could feel the glare pointed straight at the side of his head.

Annabeth looked uncertain. "I don't know."

Thalia spoke up. "Well if you won't, I will. Chris and I are pretty great pals."

Nico straightened up. "Oh, really? Is that so?" He turns to look at him. "Chris, is it?"

Thalia lightly punched his arm. "Not you too! We're just friends."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'not you too'?"

Thalia glanced at me subtly, and decided to avoid the subject. She got up from her seat and walked over to the front desk, tapping on Chris's shoulder. I watched as she gave him a hug, and held in a laugh when I saw Nico narrowing his eyes. But when she started to lead him over, I narrowed _my _eyes.

Thalia smiled at us. "Guys, this is Chris Anderson. Chris, this is Percy and Nico."

I see Annabeth stand up from her seat in the periphery of my eye, walking over to the edge of the table.

Chris smiles when he sees her. "Hey, Annabeth! You look amazing."

Annabeth laughs and reaches in for a hug. "Thanks, so do you. It's been a while."

I glowered at them. _What was going on? Wait what? Why do you care?_

As if she read my mind, "About two months after our breakup, we coincidentally met again and we became friends."

I nod firmly, before saying to Chris, "Aren't you here with your friends?"

He nods, turning his head to look at them. "We made reservations but we showed up late and we're trying to rebook it."

"Listen, I should get back," he continues. He points his eyes at Annabeth and Thalia and winks. "See you later, girls." He nods at me and Nico. "Nice to meet you."

Before any of us could say anything, the server returned with our drinks.

"You guys ready to order?"

Everyone said their orders and once the server left, I brought up conversation about Annabeth and I's trip to London next week.

Thalia was bewildered. "Annabeth?! What the hell? You didn't bother to tell me this?"

Annabeth smiled sheepishly. "I got so carried away with other things that I might have forgotten…" She laughs shyly. I resist the urge to grin.

"London?" Thalia's face was priceless. "You're damn lucky!"

We share a laugh before Annabeth says, "By the way Thals, Pipes asked you to be one of her bridesmaids."

I let out a full blown laugh when Thalia's eyes bulged and asked, "Piper's getting married?"

Nico jumped in. "Don't tell me my bro Jason is getting married already!"

Annabeth tilts her head. "You guys know Jason?"

"I'm his best man for the wedding," I state. "He wanted me to ask you to be one of his groomsmen."

"Yeah!" He wraps an arm around Thalia. "Walking down with Thals."

Annabeth turns to me. "Did you say you were the best man?"

I nod, "Yeah why?"

"I'm the Maid of Honor."

Oh damn, really? I played it coolly. "So I'll be walking down with you."

Before she could say anything, the server returned with our dishes, and I immediately dug in. I was starving!

We finished dinner around 7:30, our reservation ending at that time. I drove Annabeth and Thalia back to their apartment, and forced Nico to head back to his apartment for a change. The two of us walked them up to their room, trailing behind them.

"Thanks for the dinner, Perce. You seriously shouldn't have paid for that," Annabeth tells me, while unlocking the door.

Nico punches me in the arm beside me. "Yeah seriously, man. You didn't even let me pay. It's unattractive for me."

Thalia smirks and leans in for a kiss. Turning away at their shows of affection, I look down at Annabeth. "The perks of being a CEO, Miss Chase."

She smiles, her lips curling up, her eyes brightening. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Good night, Mr. Jackson." She walks into the apartment, and waves Thalia in.

I smile back at her. "Good night, Annabeth."

The door shuts, and I look at Nico. He looked at me confusingly, his eyebrows raised. I raise an eyebrow in return. As we took the elevator back down, Nico brought up the topic casually.

"Seriously, Perce, if you're into her, just go for it."

I frown at him. "What are you talking about?"

He laughs. "You were fuming when Chris came, and you were pretty much talking to her as if she were your girlfriend back there."

"Hey, he was interrupting our dinner. And I was not."

"Whatever you say, man. But I'm telling you, I know what your reputation is. You're known for your hookups. But just don't do it with Annabeth."

Once the elevator dings and we walk out, to the lobby and out the front door. I hop into the driver's seat, bringing up the conversation again.

"Why can't I do it with Annabeth? I'm not saying I would, but if I considered it, why not?"

"She's Thalia's best friend, and as much as I want you to be happy, I don't want her broken heart to ruin my relationship with Thals, since we are best friends too."

I understood immediately. If I ruined Annabeth and I's good relationship, it would also make Thalia turn against Nico, ruining their happy relationship.

"Alright, but I don't have anything for her; I'm her boss," I remark, starting the engine.

"That's never stopped you."

I glare at him, hoping he would understand that this was different. _She_ was different.

_That's the end! By the way: **THE POLL HAS BEEN CLOSED. THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE VOTED. REVIEW! :) ~**Serena_


	8. Last Minute Changes

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 8: Last Minute Changes**

_And here's a quick update for Chapter 8! I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the reviews, but for the previous chapter, we only got 2 REVIEWS! That left me really defeated and concerned, so I would love it if you guys would just take some time to write something nice at the end, to show that you like my work and you want to see more. Reviews are my motivation, and without them, these chapters will take longer to finish. PLEASE REVIEW, guys. ~Serena_

**_P.S. Anyone like the new avatar for this story? _**

**Annabeth's POV – **

When I told Piper about my Saturday date with Luke, she insisted that I wore something short and sexy. Which is why, right now, I was dressed in a tight fitting grey dress that highlighted my eyes. It was complimented by a pair of white pumps that made me grow two inches. I had put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss, and by the time I was ready, the time was exactly 6:30.

Luke and I had agreed to go to dinner before the movie, and instead of him picking me up at my place, we chose to meet at a very popular restaurant in Manhattan named _Santina_, a couple minutes away from the office.

Once I got everything I needed, I headed out to my car and started the engine. Not wanting to be late for such an occasion, I sped through the busy traffic of a Saturday evening, wanting to arrive at 6:55, five minutes before our reservation. Hopefully this time our date didn't get screwed up, although last time I wasn't planning for it to turn out as a date.

When I arrived at the restaurant, I parked my car along the street the restaurant was located. _Santina_ was a classic, Italian restaurant, and since Luke had placed reservations, we didn't have to be put on the hour waiting list. During my time in New York, I had only tried this restaurant once, and it took Thalia and I weeks to book a table. I had asked Luke about it when he told me he got reservations at Santina, and he concisely replied with a "I'm friends with one of the restaurant managers." Despite my improving relationship with Luke, there were still slight doubts about tonight, anxious about how it would turn out.

I exited my car and carefully crossed the street to the restaurant entrance. Already bustling with people, I took my phone out of my purse and looked at the time. _7:00. _Maybe he was just running late.

Around 7:30, my patience was running low. What kind of guy shows up late for a first date? Annoyed, I dialed Luke's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Annabeth? Hi," he greets.

I snap at him. "I thought our date was at seven."

I could hear him quietly talking to someone else before his voice grows clear again. "I'm so sorry, I had to go meet up with someone at the office. One of my colleagues, Natalie." I hear a giggle.

Calmly, I replied, "I'll cancel your reservation for you, Luke. See you on Monday."

"Annabeth-," he started, but I tapped the end button for the call.

This was most certainly not how I planned this night to be. Frustrated, I entered the restaurant and briskly cancelled Luke's reservation under the name Castellan. Although the woman told me that he had booked a balcony seat, I ensured her that the reservation should be cancelled.

Hurrying out of the restaurant, I popped open the door of my car and started the engine, heading back to the apartment. Insulted that someone who has showed previous interest in me has ditched for "work" purposes, I was humiliated. Not even notifying me before the dinner? I was pissed.

When I got home, I shut my bedroom door behind me and got prepared for bed. I didn't even like him anyway. There was something holding me back.

xXxXxXx

Monday morning, I got dressed in a crimson blouse and a black pencil skirt, tying my hair up in a ponytail and putting on some black heels. Grabbing my started blueprints for the London aquarium, I carefully placed them in my white bag. Managing my time wisely, I had just over half an hour to pick up coffees for me and Will at the café next to the bistro near the office.

"Hey, Henry," I greet when I arrive at the cashier of the café, recognizing him in result of my frequent visits.

"Morning, Annabeth? Will it be the usual?" he asks, smiling kindly.

I return the smile. "Yes, my black coffee, and also a medium cappuccino."

He punches in some numbers on his screen. "That'll be $5.23."

I give him a 5 and a single, and tell him to keep the change. It was a new week, and this was a great way to start it. Now all I had to do was book my airplane ticket to London for this Wednesday…

I was 10 minutes early for work, but I still quickly strode through the main lobby, eager to get to the elevators. Surprisingly, the lobby was covered with balloons with the number 50 strewn across them. The lobby transformed from modern and simple to festive and decorative. I wonder what the occasion was. Before I got to the elevators, unfortunately, a certain person stopped me before I could get there.

"Hey, Annabeth. Listen, I'm so sorry about Saturday. Something came up," Luke explained, grabbing my arm.

However, before I could wrench my arm out of his grip, a woman about my height in black hair strode past us and brushed Luke's chest and left arm.

"Good morning, Mr. Castellan," she breathes, her long hair flowing over her shoulders.

He nods. "Natalie."

She smiles and walk past us, her petit figure heading towards the elevators.

I grimace and conclude that something was up. Luke notices my uncomfortableness and looks back at me. "She's just my colleague."

I raise my eyebrows in doubt. "Sure."

"I want to try this again. Are you up for dinner at the same place on Friday?"

I shake my head. "I'll be in London."

"What about tonight?"

I step out of his grasp. "Listen, I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, and you screwed it up. It would be better to just be friends, alright?"

"Please-," he starts, before I feel a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"I think Annabeth has somewhere to be." The familiar voice of Percy Jackson rings through my ear.

Luke had the nerve to glare at his boss. "I was talking to her."

Percy returns the glare with an intense gaze. "I won't think twice about firing you if you talk back to me like that again."

Finally, Luke cowers, sends a reluctant glare, and walks towards the elevators. I sigh in complete relief. Remembering that Percy had his arm around me, I pull away from his grip and face him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Remember, 50th anniversary party today at 10am. My office," he says in a demanding voice.

I smile in excitement. "Wow, bossy."

He chuckles and I catch Will from over the shoulder of Percy. It seems like ages since I've talked to him. He was talking to one of the girls at the main desk, whipping out his dazzling smile and the charms of the Peterson men.

I tell Percy, "I'll be there."

He grins. "I have a meeting at 9, so I'll see you then."

Once he's out of sight, I see Will approaching me, a huge smile on his face. I beam back at him, holding my arms out for a hug.

"Damn Annie, it's been a while."

I gesture my head towards the girl at the front desk. "So…who is she?"

I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "That was Amber, a good friend of mine."

I wink at him, signaling to him that I knew that it was more than just a platonic relationship. Amber had fiery red hair that reached just below her shoulders. I had talked to her on a few occasions, and she seemed perfect for Will.

Changing the subject, I mentioned, "We have a party on Percy's floor at 10 this morning."

"For the 50th anniversary, right?"

I nod my head, and glance up at the time. Oh darn. I was 5 minutes late. By the time I arrived at my office, Malcolm, one of my colleagues, was already lounging on my sofa.

"Good morning, Miss Chase, how are you today?" he questioned respectfully as I put my bag beside my desk.

I smile. "Great, you?"

"Perfect. So I have some ideas about the London aquarium," he piped up, reaching to get a sketchbook from his portfolio.

Malcolm was one of my hardest working colleagues. He was always on top of everything, and he had innovative ideas and he was very eager to share them with me. On top of that, he was respectful, clever, and had a good sense of humor. I valued his thinking and partnership.

"Let me see them."

He pulled out his sketchbook and flipped open to a page near the end. I examined his sketches and gave him a few ideas and by the next 30 minutes, we had constructed a more watery feel for the entrance of the aquarium.

It was twenty after 9, and I had to answer some urgent emails I received from my colleagues. Suddenly, a certain email caught my eye, sent from Piper McLean, head of Human Management. The email read:

_Hey Annie! I know about your trip with Percy to London on Tuesday night, but you did agree to be my Maid of Honor. The deal is, you'll be walking down first with Percy, Thalia with Nico, Hazel with Frank, and Katie with Travis. Regarding the dress fitting, I'll need you to meet me at this boutique about 15 minutes away from the office. August 3__rd__, two days after you get back so you can deal with your jetlag. I'll be having a girl's night on the 4__th__ at my place, and Percy's hosting a bachelor's party downstairs at my grand apartment. Remember, Tristan's a movie star ;). Hope to see you soon!_

_P.S. I'm going to London next week, not with you guys. The wedding was last minute, and I negotiated with Percy. Otherwise, enjoy London! _

I shivered. It seemed as though I was always around Percy. After checking a few more emails, I decided it would be wise to head up to Percy's floor. I wouldn't mind spending 10 extra minutes with Percy. _Wait darn, you already told him work only. _

I swiped my key card and pressed the up button, tapping my shoe against the hard floor. The elevator doors opened to reveal a very gorgeous looking Percy Jackson, arms crossed, showing his developed biceps. He grinned adorably when he saw me, "You're going up early."

I shrugged, hiding my nervousness. "You've been giving me light work the past days," I commented, stepping into the elevator.

He inched closer to me. "Excited for the London trip Tuesday night?"

I smiled. "Insanely. I still can't believe I'm going to London. I've always wanted to."

He didn't reply but smiled warmly back at me. The silence in the elevator was comfortable, which was quite surprising. Silence cued awkwardness in every way in other situations.

When we arrived, there were already a few board members gathering outside his office. With a flick of his hand, they obeyed and shuffled in, finding their respected seats of the table. Once everyone piled in, Percy stood up from his seat at the end and cleared his throat, getting everyone's undivided attention.

"Thank you everyone for coming here today. I want to keep this short, so all I want to say is that I appreciate how much effort you guys have put into keeping this company successful, and today is a celebration of our 50 years. Thank you all, and enjoy the party. All of you will have the day off after 12pm."

A few of us cheered at the mention of "the rest of the day off", some of us having spouses to go home to and others that just wanted to relax and enjoy the day. I, however, wanted to get home and settle all of the things for the London trip. Damn, I was unprepared. I had to book a round trip airplane ticket, a hotel, and I have to pack. I don't even know where we're supposed to book the hotel, for Percy's lack of information.

We were all dismissed from the detail, and we had access to the conference room, the lounge area, and the bar. His office was out of boundaries now. Catching Will and Piper, I greeted them and introduced them to each other.

"Will, this is Piper. Piper, this is Will," I explained, gesturing to both of them.

Piper beams. "Nice to meet you," she says, holding out her hand.

Will shakes her hand. "And you, too."

The three of us head towards the food area, which had an assortment of blue cupcakes to Caesar salad to exquisite mac &amp; cheese. Just yum. I grabbed a blue, chocolate cupcake and bit into it and relished the sweetness.

I see Percy walking towards us, and I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, hoping I didn't have any frosting on my face. I lick my lips and remove in hand just in time to see him smirk. I noticed a swipe of blue on the corner of his mouth, completely unnoticed. I falter when a thought jumps into my mind. I was so close to kissing it away. _What? _

My mouths morphs into a shy smile, commenting, "There's a little something..." I gesture to my lips.

Percy stares at me before he realizes what I'm talking about. He blushes. "Oh crap," he mutters, before wiping his lips with the back of his hand. The four of us stare at each other. Percy notices the tension, and announces, "I need to discuss some things with Miss Chase here."

Piper and Will get the idea, exchanging a knowing look. Piper smiles. "Will and I are getting drinks." She winks at me and walks away, Will following her.

I lead Percy over to one of the couches and allow him to sit beside me. "What do you need? If it's the blueprints, Malcolm and I have compiled a few ske-," I begin, before Percy cuts me off.

"No, it's about London. The flight and the hotel," he states, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward, peering back to look at me.

I meet his eyes. "About that, I was going to book a seat tonight when I got home. And I was meaning to ask you about where I should book my hotel room, considering your lack of sharing information.", I roll my eyes at the thought.

He grins. "Sometimes I forget things, you know, with being CEO and all."

I smack his arm. "No one likes an overly arrogant man." Continuing, I apologized for not booking anything earlier.

"That's not a problem, since I've already done it for you."

_Sometimes I resented his money and power. _

My eyes bulged. "What?" I ask, not out of confusion, but out of shock.

He nods casually. "Yep, our flight is tomorrow at 9 at night, and I'll be at your apartment at 7:45 to pick you up."

I shake my head, half annoyed and half flattered by what he's done. "Percy, I can manage to pay for things myself."

He shook his head while grinning, his hair flopping. "That's not what a gentleman does."

I glower at him and he bursts out in laughter, his eyes brightening. "Can I get your number so I can text you the details?"

I nod, pulling my phone out of my pocket. He pulls out his as well. We type in each other's numbers and switch back our phones. Before I put the phone back in my bag, he tells me to take a picture of him for his contact picture. Sighing, I take a picture of him making a goofy face and set it as the contact picture and he orders me to let him take a picture of me for his phone. As he holds up his camera, I smile naturally with my curls sliding down the side of my face and the rest of my ponytail draped over one shoulder.

He snaps a picture of me and saves it on his phone, thanking me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Annabeth." He stands up and walks over to a few other people, but not before turning around and offering a soft smile.

xXxXxXx

Once I left work at 1pm, I decided to go for an early jog in Central Park, one I usually took around 6 in the evening, after work. When I got home from the hour jog at 2:30, I hurried into the shower and once I finished, I walked back into my room, looking for something comfortable to wear. My eye catches on something green on my couch, and I glance over and realize that it was Percy's t-shirt from the other night. Taking the fabric between my fingers, I realized that the material was soft and definitely expensive. Did everything of his have to be so luxurious?

Deciding not to pull out a new outfit, I put on his t-shirt and some short shorts, since it was a pretty hot day in July. I was just about to dig out my suitcase and I heard my phone ding in receiving a text.

_Just wanted to let you know that we'll be staying at the Landmark Hotel for 3 nights. The first day, we'll be sightseeing, since we don't have much to do. The 2__nd__ day, we'll be visiting the building management, and the last, we'll meet with the London building to review the blueprints. Sound good? See you tomorrow night, Annabeth. I don't expect you to go to work if you don't want to. I'll pick you up at 7:45. ~P _

_**Thanks for everything, Percy. See you tomorrow. And wow, nice texting skills. ;) ~A**_

I turn off my phone and smile to myself. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_Excited for the next chapter? I sure am. PLEASE UPDATE, GUYS. Let's get to 32 reviews by the next chapter, please? Love you all. ~Serena_


	9. Lovely Explorations

**Business Scandals**

**Chapter 9: Lovely Explorations**

_Sorry for the delayed update! This is quite THE chapter. Please enjoy, and REVIEW! :) ~Serena_

**Annabeth's POV – **

The doorbell rang just as I carried my lightweight suitcase down the apartment stairs, rolling it towards the front door. I pull it open and see the one and only Percy Jackson, grinning. He grabs my suitcase out of my hands and starts pulling it towards the elevator. Deciding that it would be useless to protest, I let him take it and keep my purse over my shoulder, ensuring he wouldn't take that either.

"Thals, I'm leaving!" I call over my shoulder.

"See ya, Annie!" she calls back from her room, where she was working on some case.

I follow Percy down the corridor and to the elevators located at the end. Pressing the down button, I peer up at him and manage a smile when I saw him looking down at me. "You know when I applied for this job, I didn't expect to be travelling the world."

"I didn't know you were going to be this good at your job. If you weren't, I would've taken someone else from your department with more experience," he responded, jabbing the elevator button again.

I frown. "Are you saying that I don't have much experience?"

His eyes widen. "What? No! I meant experience here."

I nod and we hear the elevator ding, signaling its arrival. Hopping in, the elevator doors closed before us and we stood side by side, our shoulders touching, making me flush with heat. I quickly ran my hands through my curls to shield my face from him.

By the time we got outside, Percy's driver was already out by the trunk, and he took my bag from Percy, placing it in. Once we got into the car, I sat on the very right whereas he sat on the very left. Suddenly, I hear his deep laugh and I turn my head to face him.

"You know we'll be together a lot this trip, right?" he says, a small smile still plastered on his face.

I nod slowly. "I know that. Why?"

"You're going to have to talk to me more. It's a great work relationship bonding time. From personal experience." He gives me a wink.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that I want this trip to be something memorable."

xXxXxXx

"You paid for first class seats? Are you kidding?" I exclaim, staring at the two first class seats Percy ordered. Our plane was divided into 3 sections, separated by restrooms. Section one was first class, section 2 was plus, and section 3 was economy.

He chuckles from behind me, ushering me to file in. There were 2 seats in each group, and we had selected two seats on the left side. He allowed me to get the window seat where as he took the aisle seat. "You really underestimate my job, Annabeth."

He settled in his seat, clutching his office laptop as well as a file. The seats were as plush and comfortable as my couch at home. The leather material was blue and impeccably clean. Wow. This is what first class feels like.

We arrived at the airport twenty minutes before nine, just catching the boarding line before the entrance closed. I lifted the window just as the speaker came on and the pilot announced, "Welcome to Grace Airlines. It is a pleasure for us to be flying you today. Our destination is London, England, and we'll arrive at around 9 in the morning in London time. Please fasten your seatbelts and call for our flight attendants for any assistance. Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

The both of us fastened our seatbelts as we heard the engine roar to life, and I stared out at the airport, admiring the city glows of late New York City. I feel Percy stiffen beside me, and I shift my body to look at him. His hands were clutching his right arm rest as well as our shared middle one. His eyes were clenched tightly closed and I could see beads of sweat along his forehead and the side of his face.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I used the back of my hand to feel his forehead, checking if he had a high fever or if something was happening. Before I could return my hand to my lap, he grabs it from his forehead and intertwines our fingers, placing our hands on the middle armrest. I look down at our hands and back up at him.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

He opens his left eye and looks at me. "Annabeth, I'm afraid of planes. It's a secret of mine."

My eyes widen. The billionaire Percy Jackson was afraid of something as small as planes? I understand his fear, empathizing with him. I squeeze his hand and he squeezes mine in return. Our hands seem to perfectly mold together…

The plane continues to run down the trackway, and before we knew it, we were off from the ground and in the air. The weird stomach drops made me excited, but I knew Percy was freaking the hell out. When the plane steadied, Percy opened his eyes to catch me staring at those green, deep orbs. He kept his hand wrapped around mine as he tapped some buttons on the side remote controller and started a movie. We didn't use earplugs so we just watched the movie in silence, our hands the only things touching.

"I've always wanted to go to London, you know," I began, looking at him and not the screen.

He tilted his head to look at me, smirking. "I guess I made your dream come true."

"Have you been? Well, you probably have."

He thinks about it for a moment, his eyes turning back to the screen. "Once. When I was ten."

"Did you like it there?" I question, adjusting my gaze as well.

"It's nice. It's not my favorite city, though. Miami is."

I smile and don't reply. Two hours later, I feel my eyes growing heavy as Percy scrolled through the other movies, our previous one finished. I hear him say something to me, but I'm too tired to respond or even comprehend what he said. My eyes flutter closed as I lean my head against his warm shoulder, our hands still entangled together, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Percy's POV – **

I scrolled through the various new movies with Annabeth's tiny hand snuggled in with mine.

"So do you want action or sci-fi?" I ask, contemplating between the two genres. She didn't respond, and I tilted my head sideways to look at her.

"Annabeth?" I ask again, unsure if she was asleep or not. She didn't reply again. Her head fell against my shoulder, the top of her head touching the left side of my chin. There, I concluded that she drifted off. Selecting a random movie, I let it play in silence as I struggled to find my place with Annabeth.

_Damn Annabeth with her strawberry smelling hair and tiny hands and beautiful grey eyes and her tan skin. She was too gorgeous to be ignored. But hell no, I did not get hung up over a single girl. No more of that. _

_ But this is different. I could date her. I could. But that would ruin her. More her, less me. I couldn't hurt her. But I can't deny it anymore. I have feelings for her. Inevitable feelings. _

I look down at Annabeth, her blond curls scattered over my shirt. Our hands stayed locked on the middle armrest and I watched her sleep, peacefully. Before I knew it, I was dozing off.

xXxXxXx

"Excuse me sir, but we're 10 minutes from landing."

My eyes pop open and stare up at a woman with red curls, smiling at me. I took my right hand and rubbed my eyes, clearing my vision.

"And if you could wake your companion, as well. I hope you had a nice flight," the flight attendant placed a hand on my shoulder before walking down the aisle. Based on the light streaming through the window, I could tell we were in London. I looked down at Annabeth sleeping soundly on my shoulder. I smiled, and in that moment, I knew that I had feelings for her.

I straighten and yawn, wiping my mouth. Our hands were still entwined together, and I squeezed gently. I leaned down and whispered, "Annabeth, wake up."

She shifted, muttering some random words and licking her dry lips. Darn, was that hot. I said her name louder, and I used my right hand to shake her shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." I saw a hint of a smile on her face and I knew she was awake. "We're landing."

Annabeth sat up, removing her head from my shoulder, but keeping our fingers latched. She used her left hand to wipe her eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

I didn't feel a thing this entire plane ride. I was asleep the whole time. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

She smiles. "Oh. Okay." Suddenly, she removes her hand from mine and turns to the window, staring at the rainy clouds and glancing down at the city. _So I guess the hand holding was all part of my comfort. _

Even during the descent and landing of the plane, I kept my eyes trained on Annabeth and the window, staring outside, fears forgotten. When we arrived at the airport, Annabeth started ranting about everything her massive brain knew about London.

"So London is England's capital and it's set on the river Thames and it has history stretching all the way back to the Roman times for two millennia-," she starts ranting before I gave her a look.

She raises her eyebrows. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

I chuckle. "You're such a smartass."

She grinned triumphantly. "I'll take that as a compliment, dummy head."

I frowned. "You do know I'm your boss, right? And I'm not a dummy head. It takes effort to be this good looking." I wink at her.

She rolls her grey eyes at me and I resist the urge to just kiss her straight on the mouth.

We checked in at the Landmark Hotel, one of my very favorites. It was rather low-priced, but the interior was classy. I had booked a double suite for us, giving us each some privacy.

"Dear gods," Annabeth whispered as I swiped the card and pushed the door open. The double suite had two bedrooms, a dining room, a lounging room, and one master bathroom. When we entered, we were immediately welcomed by the fairly huge lounging area, the windows giving us a perfect view of the river, whatever the name was.

The door closed behind us, our only source of light coming from the windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. Seeing the grin on Annabeth's face made something beat furiously in my chest. She stepped to the right and flicked on the lights.

We walked to the left and into the kitchen and dining room, only separated by some translucent blinds that hung from the ceiling. We walked back down the hallway to the right, past the lounging rooms and into the bedroom area. The two bedrooms were quite similar, except mine a white color and hers a blue. At the end of the hallway was the bathroom that we shared.

"Wow, Percy, this is amazing," Annabeth thanked me, heading inside her room. "Thank you for all of this."

I smiled broadly before entering my own room, throwing my bag down on the bed and flopping down on my back and onto the bouncy bed. "Annabeth, we're going out in 20 minutes."

She calls out from her room. "Okay!"

xXxXxXx

Thirty minutes later, I threw on some clothes and walked out with the key card tucked in my jean pocket, and stuffed my hands into my navy hoodie. Annabeth walked out, pulling the hood of her white sweatshirt over her head.

"It started raining, Perce."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wow that just ruins my day."

London generally had mild weather, ranging from the low 60's to the high 70's in the summertime. There were frequent showers and the winter was excruciatingly cold. Most of the time, the sky was grey and dark, much to my resentment.

She scrunches up her eyebrows as we exited the room. "Why? I like the grey skies."

I pressed the call button for the elevator. "I hate rainy days. I like sunny days at the beach, in the water, the sun."

The elevator dings, signaling its arrival. The golden doors pull open, and both of us step in. Annabeth says, "I've never taken you as the guy to take time off at the beach."

I smile grimly. "I have a beach house in Montauk. It's a pretty great place. I take two weeks off every summer to go there. But not much these past years."

She nods in consideration. "So where do you want to go?" she questions as we hopped into the car that I called for.

I shrug. "You know. It's your first time, so we could just go everywhere."

I could sense the excitement radiating from her as she scooched closer to me, beaming. Her eyes glittered just like they did when her blueprints were approved, or when she discovered something that made her happy.

We toured the entire city of London. First we went to the Tower of London, then to the Palace of Westminister, and to the London Natural History Museum (Why go to this one when there's one in Manhattan?) and the Big Ben.

The best part was when we went to the aquarium.

We had stopped for lunch at a café named Kaffeine, where we ate mini sandwiches and drank English coffee. It was starting to be a pretty damn memorable trip for me.

It was 8 o'clock when we arrived at the London Eye, which was quite near our hotel, and we got onto our own cart once I paid for the tickets. The city lights flared onto the water, giving off reflections. Other people crowded into the same cart, the conversation increasing by the minute. I kept close to Annabeth at all times.

The ride lasted for about twenty minutes, giving Annabeth and me perfect time to admire London.

"It's so beautiful at night," she comments, her palms pressed against the glass, her eyes facing the city. _You're beautiful. _

My hand grabbed the back of my neck nervously, and I said, "Yeah."

When we got off the London Eye, I took her hand immediately and lead her to the railing, facing the water. She followed me, her lips in a smile and her hair flying all over the place. I thought she never looked more beautiful.

She looks confused for a minute. "I thought we were heading back to the hotel afterwards."

"I have to tell you something," I say while she stares out at the river. She turns towards me, and I take that moment to strike.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her to me, smashing my lips against hers. At first, she was stiff and unresponsive, but I kept my lips on hers, praying that she would do something.

Finally, she responded. Annabeth tasted like coffee, the taste so magnificently alluring. My arm swooped around her waist, pulling her tighter to me. Our mouths seem to mold so perfectly together, and I felt her luscious hair around my fingers. Her arms reached around my neck, and she pulled at my hair. Her lips were as soft as I pictured. Everywhere in my body tingled.

But then, Annabeth pulls away, and my arms are empty.

I allow my arms to drop to my side, and our gazes meet.

**Annabeth's POV – **

I was mesmerized by the flowing water of River Thames, awed at the sight. Percy was, god, he was amazing. Throughout the day, my undecided feelings for him grew. He was just so freaking gorgeous, with his green eyes and his black hair. But then I shut those feelings away for the hundredth time. _Annabeth, boss-employee relationships are strictly prohibited. _

"I need to tell you something," he states, urging me to look at him.

I turn my heads towards him, and before I knew it, he captured my lips in a swift movement.

My heartbeat rate instantaneously raced, stunned and ultimately shocked. But as if something took over me, my lips naturally responded to his passionate kiss, my body releasing its tension. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close as his arms sprayed around my waist. I smelled his cologne, which was like a fresh breeze at the beach. The scent was even more pronounced now that we were kissing.

One of my hands slid down his right bicep, and I felt his muscular arm flex from under my arm. My mouth was synchronized with his, and he tilted his head to kiss me deeper. Only when he did that, did I realize what I was doing. I completely forgot that he was my boss, someone that I worked with.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from me, staring up at his eyes.

"Percy-," I started, wanting to explain.

He holds a hand up, stepping back and releasing his hold on me. "I'm so sorry."

His voice struck me. "It's not your fault. I didn't stop you."

Avoiding my gaze, he states, "We should go back."

The tension on the way back to our suite was painful. In the elevator, we stood at the opposite sides, and I took a deep breath. Ruining my relationship with my boss was unacceptable and seriously stupid. Once we returned to the room, he was the first to talk.

"Do you need the bathroom first?"

Seriously, that was what he had to ask? "Um, yes, I'll let you know when I'm done."

He nods and walks into his room, pushing the door almost closed as I walked into my room and got my pajamas and my bathroom things.

Inside the shower, I replayed the entire kiss in my head. Regret, affection, and confusion hit me. What could I possibly do to fix this? My mind raced with different thoughts and scenarios. The way the kiss felt…I couldn't deny it.

I couldn't deny that _something_ was happening between us. And it was inevitable.

_WHAT'D YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT? First of all, a BIG thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter. We got to 36 reviews! _

_Do you think this story is worth getting to 42 reviews by the next update? If so, REVIEWW! :) ~Serena_


End file.
